Running From the Fire
by Mars Fire
Summary: R for later chapters. Mistress 9 breaks Jadeite out of his containment crystal and awakens him. Will the general be gentle or ready to kill? --AN: you guys only have four more reviews before my next post!!! Love you all!!! >_^
1. Default Chapter

Hello! this is specifically a Rei/Jadeite fic. more comments at the bottom!!! sorry, i can't spoil the reading.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Thrown In  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is the key to it all," she said. "Now open that goddamn case!"  
  
"Yes, mistress," a slinky servant of mistress 9 replied.  
  
She paced and fidgeted, "he knows, he knows them. He knows their identities and," she paused with a drawl in her voice. "He's still brain washed to the Negaverse! This is perfect!"  
  
"Mistress," the servant called to her again. "The case is almost open."  
  
"Good," she said. "Very, very good," she said, advancing on the crystal enclosure. She stood in front of the structure now on its bottom.  
  
A blonde man stood inside with a serene look of peace on his face. His general's uniform was somewhat tattered from his last battle and his chest moved ever so slightly with his incredibly slow breathing. As the servants hacked and chiseled away at the crack along the seal, mistress 9's patience was beginning to wear thin.  
  
"Hurry up you fools!" she screamed.  
  
"A breach!" one yelled as they continued working harder and harder at breaking the general out of his jail.  
  
A red light filled the crack along the seal of the crystal and the front of it dissolved into thin air. Mistress 9 stood only a few feet from the encasement when the man's crystal blue eyes shot open. He gasped for air and nearly passed out from the amount he taking in. He looked over toward mistress 9 and began to stumble forward.  
  
"Rei," he called as he passed out and fell into the surprised arms of a very confused mistress 9.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
He woke on a soft bed in a dark room. The walls were a deep red, almost black. The bed was a lighter shade of the same color and the only light in the room was candlelight coming from every corner in mass amounts.  
  
"He's awake," a guard called and mistress 9 came through the doorway.  
  
The general's eyes lit up and he tried to sit.  
  
"No general," she said. "You need your rest."  
  
"Rei," he said again. "You've come back to me."  
  
She gave him a confused look.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you. I never should have made that deal with Beryl," he said, reaching for her hand. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused. I never meant you any harm. Please forgive me."  
  
Mistress 9 gave him a strange look. 'He must think I am someone from his past. Rei, why does that name sound familiar?' "I'll be back," she said as she turned to leave. "Tomoe!" she yelled upon exiting the room.  
  
"Yes mistress?"  
  
"Who is Rei?"  
  
"Rei," he repeated, typing on his computer. "Hino Rei, priestess at Hikawa Jinja temple."  
  
"Get her, bring her to me. Unharmed!" she ordered a guard and a few of her henchmen. Then, turning back to herself she said, "if Rei is what he wants, Rei is what he'll get."  
  
  
  
"Rei," the general called as mistress 9 again stepped into the room.  
  
"No, I'm not Rei," she said.  
  
"Then who are you?" he asked, growing uneasy.  
  
"I am mistress 9. But we are bringing Rei into our possession as I speak. She will be here with you very soon," she assured him, the sweetness and kindness in her voice beginning to sicken her. "Oh, general. Have you a name?"  
  
"Jadeite," he said. "General Jadeite."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Let me go you asshole!" Rei screamed to the top of her lungs as two big thug-looking henchmen of the Negaverse took a hold of her.  
  
"Rei, Rei, Rei" mistress 9 called as she materialized in front of the angry woman. "There is no use fighting."  
  
"What do you want now?" she fumed.  
  
"You."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"LET_ME_GO!!!!!" she yelled and punched at the youmas as they dropped her in a room and quickly shut the door. "Let me out of here!!!" she screamed, banging on the door of the room.  
  
She sank to the floor, realizing that she was not escaping when she felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but no one was there when she looked. She strained to use her priestess powers but to no avail. 'fine,' she thought to herself. 'I'll just use my scout powers.' She reached for her pen but it wasn't there.  
  
'Oh gods, they took it! Now they know who I am,' she kicked herself inwardly.  
  
Stripped of her powers and helpless to escape, she scanned the room with her eyes.  
  
'I feel someone, but I can't see them,' she thought as she stood up and walked forward a few steps.  
  
She stopped immediately when she felt someone's presence behind her. "If you're going to kill me, just go ahead and do it."  
  
Then came a deep, familiar chuckle.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you."  
  
'Oh gods no. please not him,' she begged. She refused to turn around.  
  
"Rei," he said softly as he put both of his strong hands on her upper arms. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?" she asked venomously.  
  
"I was wrong. All those years ago. In the silver millennium. You remember," he said. "When I, along with the other three, was forced into a deal with that witch and was taken from you."  
  
She shuddered. "I don't remember anything about a silver millennium," she said spitefully. "I only know you for the evil that you are. Nothing else."  
  
"I wasn't always evil, Rei," he said still softly, not losing his temper with this incredible woman that refused to lay her eyes on him. "I'm sorry, Rei. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. Please."  
  
He sounded genuine to her. So real that it terrified her. She wanted to remember a time when he was not evil. She wanted to remember what he was talking about. She wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him and tell him she was the one who was sorry for turning her back on him when he needed her the most. She wanted to forgive him most of all and wanted him to forgive her. But for the life of her, she could not remember anything.  
  
"Jadeite," she spoke his name and his heart leapt. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. 'This is disgusting.'  
  
"Yes Rei? anything."  
  
"What happened? I can't remember," she turned her head in his direction over her shoulder as the feeling to throw up almost overwhelmed her.  
  
To him, she looked like a goddess, standing there with her jet black hair cascading down her back and her exotic purple eyes looking to him for consolation and reassurance, even if that wasn't what she was looking for. He stepped toward her and turned her around to face himself. Instead of what he had expected to be a sad expression, he was met with an angry glare.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she cried. "You may have not been evil a thousand years ago but you are still evil now! You joined beryl a thousand years ago and recently almost killed me and nearly died yourself! How am I supposed to trust you? how do I know you won't go running to the death busters or mistress 9 this time?" she accused. He reeled. Not knowing what to say.  
  
"I..."he stammered. "I don't know how you can trust me after all the things you said I did."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and her voiced softened.  
  
"You don't remember do you?"  
  
"The last thing I remember is making a deal with Beryl to keep you out of harm's way," he said honestly.  
  
"Great lot of good that did," she said virulently.  
  
"I," he said, starting to yelled. He closed his eyes momentarily as he continued softly, "I never meant any harm to you. For god's sake Rei. I was in love with you."  
  
"No," she said turning from him. "No, no, no, no, no!" she said turning back to him, getting louder with every no. "It's not possible," she said on the verge of laughter.  
  
"That's exactly what you said when I asked you to come with me," he said seriously.  
  
"Was this before or after you switched sides?" she snorted.  
  
"Before," he paused, closing his eyes to bite back his annoyance at her remark. "I would have never wanted you to join me in that hell. I tried to get back to you. I did. Honest. But she had me trapped. I was beaten and tortured until I broke."  
  
"Surprising," she remarked.  
  
"Rei," he sighed. "Please. Please believe me."  
  
She turned her back again and walked to the door of the room. "We may be enemies mistress 9, but this is one dirty trick."  
  
The door dematerialized and mistress 9 was standing there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to talk," she demanded.  
  
"Powerless?" the mistress offered.  
  
"Preferably. Just talk," Rei glared.  
  
"Fair enough," the mistress agreed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, and I have no advantage lying here so I will be honest, he mistook me for you," the taller, meaner looking woman confessed.  
  
"How?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm as confused as you are," she said. "But there is a way to get your freedom."  
  
"What's the trick?"  
  
"Get all the information about the sailor scouts that you can out of him. He won't talk to anyone else," she offered.  
  
"No," Rei said. "I think I'll just stay here in hell with him."  
  
"Suit yourself," she said as Rei was back in the room with Jadeite and the mistress had disappeared.  
  
"you thought she was me?" Rei demanded fiercely.  
  
"In my delirious state, yes," he defended himself. "When she doesn't look like a frigid bitch, she kind of resembles you. She just lacks your fire," he said smiling.  
  
"You're disgusting," she spat at him.  
  
'Slowly making progress,' he thought to himself. "I can help you remember," he offered.  
  
"I don't think I want to. Thank you very much," she said, sitting down in a corner and pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said as he lay back down on the bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night Rei dreamt of the past. Long ago in the silver millennium.  
  
Her raven hair played gracefully along her back as she closed her eyes and melted into the music at the ball. It was a beautiful slow song that very few people could really enjoy it like it was meant to be enjoyed. She gently hummed the melody line by heart as the small string quartet played the enchanting music. She hated the Earth and everything to do with it with the exception of its many fine musicians and the music they had and created. The best, in her mind, came from the Earth.  
  
"Incredible, isn't it?" someone asked from behind her.  
  
She simply nodded.  
  
"It always amazes me at how little music is appreciated," the man said.  
  
"Hmm, yes," she said. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Actually, yes there is," came his richly voiced reply.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she demanded, beginning to become quite cross with the insufferable man.  
  
"I'd like to dance with you," he said nonchalantly.  
  
She breathed out heavily, realizing who she was speaking to. Had this god of a man just ask her to dance?  
  
"uh," she stammered.  
  
She looked over his body. He had shed the general's uniform she was accustomed to and sported, instead, black from neck to toe. He wore a uniform-style-collared plain black dress shirt with a pair of hand tailored black slacks to match over his almost shined up black dress boots. She looked back up into his cobalt blue eyes and his golden hair and placed her hand in his without a second thought.  
  
"I'd be honored, Lord Jadeite," she said as he whisked her off of her feet and onto the dance floor.  
  
From the moment he had first lain eyes on her he had wanted to talk to her. Get to know her. This was the best way he knew how. Rumor had it that she had an amazingly fast and explosive temper. He didn't want to set her off by his usual slightly offensive ways so he had gotten help from Endymion and Nephrite on being a bit more romantic. He watched her as they danced, totally amazed at her beauty. Her oriental-style black dress with red embroidery set her off perfectly to match him. It came down to her ankles but had two slits up the sides to her mid-thigh which drove him crazy. He wondered why she did not wear the attire such as that of the other princesses. Rather, why she wore such exotic things. The song came to an end and so ended the night's ball.  
  
"Princess Rei," Jadeite called as the guests at the ball began making their ways to their quarters.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I walked you to your room?"  
  
"You may," she replied. "But you're not getting anything out of me," she added sternly.  
  
He laughed deeply.  
  
"I had none of those intentions," he confessed laughingly.  
  
"Good," she said. "Then I may consider seeing you again."  
  
His breath caught. Hah, she just said that she might see him again?  
  
"I'd be honored to be graced by your presence yet another time, princess."  
  
"Please," she said. "Call me Rei," she smiled up at him and slipped her slender arm into his strong one and he smiled back as they began to walk slower and slower back to her room.  
  
The vision quickly turned from the serene scenery of the moon palace to a barren battlefield, stained with the blood of lunarians and earthen people. In the mist a dark figure approached her slowly. A strange, evil feeling crept up her spine, making her hair stand on end. She looked up. The shadow of a man she once knew stood before her, a sinister snarl on his face. he raised his arm up to strike at her--  
  
"Jed!" she cried as she sat up from her laying position on what she thought was the floor of the room in the Negaverse.  
  
Jadeite's eyes shot open and he jumped from his sleeping position on the chair beside the bed.  
  
"What? Rei? what? I'm right here," he said rushing to her side.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she cried, pulling away from him once more.  
  
"You screamed my name, or actually, what you used to call me," he said holding other information about that name to himself.  
  
"I had a dream. No," she paused. "I think it was a memory about my, our past life together."  
  
"Really," he said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, there was a ball and we danced," she said with a still confused look on her face, not telling him the rest. He smiled warmly enough to make her forget all the evil he'd done.  
  
"I remember that," he said. "One of the best nights of my life," he said craftily hinting something more.  
  
She growled. "I never slept with you."  
  
"Ah, now, on the contrary, you slept with me many nights but we didn't make love on every one of them if that's what you are implying."  
  
"Shut up!!!" she screamed. "No matter what kind of defective state I was in, no matter how long ago it was, I think I'd recall having sex with a slime ball like you!!!"  
  
"That hurt Rei," he said playfully.  
  
"Good!" she yelled. "You deserve it!" she crossed her arms and glared.  
  
He laughed. "I still love you," he said with a smile that almost made her cold heart melt.  
  
"No you don't," she said. "That's the negaverse talking."  
  
"No it isn't," he said. "When I was in that encasement all of the evil drained from me and so went my memories of my evil past. Remember?" long silence fell as she pouted in her own stupor. "And I never stopped loving you one minute of my life."  
  
"I don't believe you and I don't love you," she said with a malignant tone.  
  
"Hmm," he said, pulling away from her for a moment. She fidgeted under the heavy covers and he swiftly pinned her hands down by her sides and leaned closely to her. She could feel his hot breath only less than an inch away from her face as she strained to pull away from him. Chills ran up and down her spine when he breathed, almost as if her body was calling to him, betraying what her mind was telling it. She thought he would kiss her. In some remote part of her mind she wanted him to and was absolutely terrified he would. Instead he just smiled tauntingly as his blue eyes pierced into her purple ones.  
  
"One day," he said huskily before backing off and retreating to his chair.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and somewhat disappointment. She battled herself inwardly. Something about him being so close to her and having his hot breath on her skin made her want him, made her desire for him so great that her mind went blank. Her hand went up to the place on her cheek where he almost touched her and she scolded herself.  
  
'He's nothing but Nega-trash and an evil enemy who would have been more than happy to kill you three years ago, regardless of how he felt in the silver millennium,' she reasoned. 'Now for some rest,' she said as she turned her back to him and drifted off into sleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
As soon as she was deep in slumber, Jadeite stood from his post and walked stealthily to the side of the bed she was facing.  
  
"Oh Rei," he said lovingly as he stroked her hair from her face. "I need you," he said, caressing her bare cheek as she leaned into the warmth of his hand in her calmed, sleeping state. "How can I make it right?" he asked himself, continuing to stroke her soft cheek with his hand.  
  
She made a small noise of contentment as she nestled into the bed, closer to him. He smiled.  
  
"Someday soon Rei," he said watching her. "Someday soon."  
  
"Jed?" she asked in her sleep.  
  
"Yes Rei? What do you need?"  
  
"Why did you leave me?" she mumbled innocently.  
  
"Oh Rei," he sighed. "I never left you. I've always been right here with you."  
  
"Jed?" she asked again.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Don't leave me," she pleaded.  
  
"I won't. I swear to you." A small smile crept its way across her stunningly beautiful face.  
  
"Jed?"  
  
"Yes princess?" he said almost on the verge of laughter.  
  
"Hold me?" she asked and his heart couldn't deny her.  
  
"Anytime," he said as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his lap.  
  
He sat Indian-style and she wrapped her arms around one of his legs as she slept. Once he had made sure she was comfortable, he leaned his head back and fell asleep with one hand buried deep within the confines of her silky black hair.  
  
  
  
AN: what will rei do when she wakes up with him so close to her.....holding her? how do you think she'll react? will sparks fly or just her fist? -- yes, mistress 9 has a purpose. she broke jed out. that's pretty much her purpose right now. i think i'm smelling a battle in the future though, and maybe some betrayl? but on whose end? --please review me! the more reviews, the faster the next one comes out. thankie thankie!! 


	2. chapter2

AN: more notes at the bottom. sorry if this is still like a big paragraph. it's not on my computer so i don't understand why it ends up like that online.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Denial  
  
He was awoken abruptly by an angry hand across his face followed by an incredibly painful stinging sensation.  
  
"What in the HELL did you think you were doing?!?" she screamed at him as he brought a hand up to his face and squinched it in pain.  
  
"I was doing what you asked me," he yelled back. "God damn it that hurt!"  
  
"Good!" she screamed. "And I'd never, and mark my words, NEVER ask for that, much less anything else from you!" she yelled, pointing a finger in his face and glaring dangerously.  
  
She stomped away and his expression turned from one of shock to one of provocation.  
  
"Now you listen to me," he glowered as he grabbed one of her arms. "You will never, and I mean NEVER, lay an angry hand on me again. Now is that clear!?!" he yelled back softly at her.  
  
She was completely stunned. She had never been challenged back. Ever. She glared back at him mercilessly.  
  
"Take you hand off of me," she said in an angry but controlled manner.  
  
His look changed very quickly from his agitated state to one of regret.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei," he said to no avail. "Please forgive me. I meant no harm."  
  
She softened a little.  
  
"Then why'd I end up like that with you?" she demanded.  
  
"You asked for it in your sleep," he paused. "I can't deny you anything you ask. Even in sleep."  
  
"Don't you dare do it again," she warned, the hatred seeping from the words.  
  
"I can't promise anything," he said.  
  
"You are so insufferable!" she yelled.  
  
Then it came again.  
  
That awful laugh.  
  
It hit her right to her core.  
  
His rich voice filled the room with his laughter. "Like I haven't heard that before."  
  
"I'm sure you have," she gritted her teeth.  
  
"I want to go home," she said.  
  
"I can arrange that, but," he hesitated. "It'll come with a price princess."  
  
"Oh gods what now?" she asked more to herself than him.  
  
"One kiss," he stated. "And not just a little one," he paused, looking at her in way that made her uneasy. "One like the ones you used to give me right before we'd..." he stopped, knowing he'd gone far enough.  
  
"Hell no!" she yelled. "I'd never- ugh!"  
  
"You used to," he said smoothly. "Never even had to ask."  
  
"Like I said before: no matter how much of a defective state I was in, I think I'd remember kissing Nega-trash!" she fumed. "I'd rather kiss Melvin," she grumbled under her breath loud enough for him to hear it.  
  
'Melvin?' she asked herself. Could Jadeite actually be that bad that she'd rather kiss Melvin? of all people, that was just nasty.  
  
She shook her head, trying to shake visions of Melvin out of her head but received pictures of Jadeite in his place.  
  
"Arg! Get out of my head!" she screamed at him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
'Telepathy,' Rei thought. 'Always his strong point.'  
  
He knew what she had been seeing in her mind and she was sure he was planting those images there. Images of them kissing and dancing and, ugh. Let's just not go there. Rei shivered, still trying to shake the image from her mind as she glared relentlessly at him while he sat there with an almost taunting smile on his face.  
  
'Read this, asshole,' she thought to herself and put up a mental block. She turned to him and smiled mockingly back at him, then returned to her spot on the huge bed.  
  
"Rei," he asked from across the room. "How long are you going to drag this on?"  
  
"Drag what on?" she asked cooly.  
  
"How long are you going to keep denying what I feel for you and that you feel the same way?"  
  
"Forever, I suppose," she said. "Because I don't feel the same way."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't. I think I should know what I feel and don't feel by now."  
  
"Come on Rei," he pleaded.  
  
"Begging suits you," she said looking at him blankly. "You seem to have had a lot of practice. Well, actually, I guess you did. Being Beryl's bitch and all..." She trailed off.  
  
If he was anything other than pleased, the damn man didn't show it. Didn't even flinch.  
  
"So you are agreeing that I'm not evil anymore?" he asked.  
  
"No, never said anything about that."  
  
"But you do agree that I love you," he suggested.  
  
"I'm not the judge of your feelings," she said. "You may or may not. Only you know."  
  
"And you."  
  
"I still believe you are evil to the core."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are to me."  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well, I do," he finished and sat down on the bed in front of her.  
  
"Get off," she commanded.  
  
"No," he stated.  
  
"Get off now," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Sometimes she felt a little bad about treating this man, who had only shown her kindness since she had walked through that door, so badly. But then again, it was times when he'd infuriate her to the point of insanity that she instantly felt no regret for her treatment of him.  
  
He met her angry glare with a cold blue gaze.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Fine," she said and broke the stare.  
  
"Fine?" he asked a little stunned. "Nothing else? no argument? Just fine?" he nearly began yelling.  
  
"Yep, fine. Do what you want as long as it doesn't involve me," she replied in much the same indifferent tone she had talked to him with the entire time.  
  
"But everything I want to do involves you," he said velvetly.  
  
"Pervert," she growled and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm not a pervert," he laughed.  
  
"Yes you are," she stated. "And if you weren't then why are you always thinking such nasty thoughts about me and you and some alleged past life together?!" she said growing quite irate.  
  
"If it's alleged like you say then how come I know everything about you. How do I know just how to push your buttons?" he asked.  
  
"You don't," she said. "You're just bluffing."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She met his intense gaze with an icy glare.  
  
"You don't know a thing."  
  
"Oh I don't?" he asked and leaned back a little. "Your favorite color is red. You hate how immature Serena acts a times and the just the sight of her hanging all over Darien makes you sick. You and Amy are the closest but Serena and Mina are your true blue best friends. And above all, you don't believe in love, contrary to what Mina tells you everyday."  
  
"That's the basics," she said. "Everyone knows that. Even the mistress." "  
  
I know other things," he said, slinking closer to her on the bed. He stopped, only inches from her face, and locked his eyes on hers. "You'd be surprised," he finished off with a smirk.  
  
She glared.  
  
"Try me," she reiterated his words.  
  
"Well," he began, shifting his weight onto one hand. "I know you like to be touched here," he said, running his hand slowly along her side. "And kissed here," he continued, touching her neck with the same hand. "And," he paused, looking at her reaction.  
  
"That's enough," she spat out through her teeth. "Now get your hands off of me."  
  
"And if I said no?" he asked, pinning her down in such a fashion that she had no hopes of escape.  
  
He smiled at her current discomfort. She was so cute when she was angry.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" he asked and she glared at him further.  
  
He released her and stood up. She sighed heavily as he took his post again at the side of the bed that she wasn't on.  
  
'Why does my body want him so bad?' she asked herself. 'I know that all he is, is pure evil. This is just one of his dirty tricks to get to the princess. Maybe I still have some mind reading powers left. If I could just concentrate and hone them in, maybe.....'  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Rei," he whispered huskily into her ear as he began spreading butterfly kisses along her neck.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, barely able to stand the amount of pleasure he was giving her with those simple kisses.  
  
"I love you," he said in the same tone as he firmly placed one of his strong hands on her shoulder and pushed her back on the bed.  
  
He moved over her and wrapped one arm around her waist, soundly arching her body to his, and placed his other hand on her cheek as he pressed his lips tight against hers. He deepened the kiss and let it, as well as himself, get out of control and overcome with passion and desire. She gasped as he moved his arm from around her waist and slid his hand up under the fabric of her silky dress against her skin. She mimicked his actions and almost tore his shirt open in the front. He pushed himself up on his hands and watched her eyes as she blindly ran her hands up his smooth muscled chest and pulled his mouth down onto hers. He kneeled backward and brought her up to a sitting position as he shed his shirt.  
  
"You're alright with this?" he asked.  
  
She studied his face for what seemed like an eternity to him. He wanted her so bad it almost hurt. If she said no now, he thought he would have died. He knew it. He had to have her right then. But he wasn't going to force her into anything she'd regret. She looked at him thoughtfully as if trying to decipher his thoughts and smirked right before she flipped him onto his back and straddled him as she lowered her face inches away from his surprised one. Shocked a little and amazed by her, he quickly caught on and quickly planted a kiss on her lips before she sat back up and pulled her dress off over her head.  
  
'I guess so,' he thought hungrily to himself as he began drowning in her presence.  
  
She reached for his pants and quickly had them off. Both in the nude, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto her back, under him.  
  
"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now did you?" he asked playfully smiling at her.  
  
"But I am having all the fun," she said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
He groaned immediately knowing what she was about to do. He quickly snatched both of her hands away from himself.  
  
"You're not playing fair," he said silkily with a seductive smirk.  
  
"I never have," she said smiling as he pushed her hands into the soft pillow by her head with his hands and pressed another fiery kiss deep into her.  
  
He broke the kiss and she tilted her head back slightly as he lowered his and let out a long, deep groan, that sounded more like a raspy breath, as he....  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Rei sat straight up as she heard Jadeite fall completely out of the chair he was sitting in. Both breathing heavily, she turned her head to face him.  
  
"What... in the name of all that is good.....was that?!?"  
  
"That.... was," he swallowed. "A memory."  
  
"A what?" she said, her breathing beginning to become under control again.  
  
"A memory of mine," he said, sitting up and leaning against the wall with one knee drawn up and his arm resting on it. "A memory of you and me in the Silver Millennium," he smiled tiredly. "Heh, damn good one too. Pulled me right out of my sleep."  
  
"You saw it too?"  
  
"Of course I saw it. You drug it out of my mind. How in hell am I not going to see it?" he said bluntly to her.  
  
"Don't snap at me," she growled.  
  
"A little hypocritical of you to say that don't you think?"  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
"Hentai."  
  
"Control freak," he commented back. "Just like the old days," he laughed. "You always liked being on top."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!" she screeched at his last comment and he burst out laughing.  
  
"You heard me damn good and well," he said. "And I'm not going to withhold anything else anymore for the sake of making you hate me."  
  
"I already do!"  
  
"That's the whole fucking point!" he yelled back.  
  
"I hate you so why try?"  
  
"Because I still love you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Here we go again. Alright fine," he gave up. "I don't."  
  
"Good," she said. "Then we are on even ground."  
  
"I still love you," he said smiling. "You can't keep me from loving you. No matter how mean you are. And I love it even more when you are angry. It's kind of a turn on," he cocked an eyebrow at her as his smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"Oh! You nasty hentai!!!"  
  
"No I'm not!" he yelled back. "And if I am, it's your fault."  
  
She screamed as loud and as hard as she could into a pillow.  
  
"You damned insufferable man!!!!!"  
  
"I've heard that one before," he laughed and stretched out his legs. "Though it was under different circumstances."  
  
"I NEVER SLEPT WITH YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Yes you did and that memory you pulled up proved it," he said calmly. "Several times," he paused, reflecting. "As a matter of fact, I think we 'slept' together more often than not."  
  
"Argh!!" she screamed and threw a pillow at him.  
  
He put his arms and a leg up to defend himself against her bombardment of fluffy weapons. He started laughing and she jumped off the bed and knocked him down to his back swiftly. She sat on his chest and beat him with a small pillow until he caught both of her arms and pushed her up to her feet. She stumbled back into a wall and he was quickly in front of her, blocking all hopes of escape.  
  
"This is in vain princess," he said, smiling, almost on the verge of laughing hysterically again. "You aren't going to escape."  
  
She huffed and quit struggling.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat cruelly, looking up at his overpowering presence.  
  
"Only you," he said sweetly, his demeanor changing quickly.  
  
She cringed at the tone in his voice and glared. He looked off for a fleeting moment and then back at her.  
  
"You know, I could have you anytime I want."  
  
"No you couldn't," she growled.  
  
"Yes I could," he said pinning her arms to her sides. "You forget princess, I still have my powers," he stated and her wrists began to grow warm under his firm grip.  
  
She cried out as the heat began to become unbearable and it quickly subsided.  
  
"I know why your body wants me," he said, lowering his head millimeters from her neck.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, granting him more access, against her mind's will. Drawing him further to her. Driving his senses overboard and making him want her more. "The same reason mine wants you," he finished the words on her neck to a shocked Rei. "We are meant for each other Rei, bound to each other. For eternity," she felt his hot breath on her exposed neck again. Making her want him against her own will.  
  
"No," she protested quietly.  
  
"As much as you don't want to admit it, you like it when I'm near you. When you are afraid that I might.... do something to you," he finished, lightly placing a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Oh gods," she breathed out, almost falling down.  
  
This man, this horribly evil man she was sure, set her blood on fire with that simple action. No, not a man, a monster. But her body still cried out for more, pleaded, begged, but her head screamed in protest.  
  
"Stop," she said very unconvincingly.  
  
"Stop?" he asked before repeating his action and sliding one strong hand to her waist to draw her closer.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, bringing one arm to his shoulder and the other hand through his short blonde hair.  
  
"Yes stop?" he asked, kissing her neck more ferociously.  
  
"Oh gods don't stop now," she breathed out.  
  
"I can make it happen," he suggested.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"That dream, vision, memory," he said kissing the other side of her neck.  
  
That snapped her back.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Get off of me!" he started pushing on his chest, trying to pry herself out of his strong hold. "I said let go," she commanded through gritted teeth.  
  
He met her angry stare with misty, yet determined eyes and then felt the strong sensation of absolute pain in his groin followed by a debilitating wave of nausea. He collapsed to his knees and his breathing became labored.  
  
"I told you to let go," she spat as she walked over, sat back down in her spot on the bed and began meditating.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and the pain subdued. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. After a few seconds, the pain had subsided.  
  
"You greatly underestimate me princess," he said irately as he climbed to his feet again.  
  
"Why do you call me princess?" she demanded. "I'm not the princess."  
  
"No," he paused as he walked over to her. "You aren't the princess but you are a princess."  
  
"No I'm not. Luna and Artemis would have told me if I was," she said skeptically.  
  
"You are high princess of Mars," he said, leaning against one of the bedposts at the end of the great canopied bed.  
  
"Since when?" she scoffed.  
  
"Since forever ago," he said sarcastically, running a hand through his golden blonde hair and looking off to the side.  
  
Rei stopped dead in whatever response she had planned as she took in the sight of him.  
  
She began assessing him from the bottom up. The first thing she saw was a pair of general's boots on his feet, menacing to the look, followed by midnight blue pants that, undoubtedly, were also of a general's public attire. His shirt was long sleeved and just as midnight blue as his pants. The collar was open, unbuttoned down two or three buttons, for comfort, and it exposed the very top of his broad, strong chest. Her eyes wandered up even further to the handsome features of his face and she snapped her gaze from him just as quickly as she realized that he caught her staring over him.  
  
"A little curious?" he asked.  
  
"No," came her short reply.  
  
"Then why stare so much?"  
  
'Oh gods,' she thought to herself. 'What am I going to do?' she bit back any emotion that could show outside her mind. 'I never really realized how damned good looking he was,' she thought.  
  
"'Damned good looking'?" he quoted.  
  
"You can read my thoughts?!?" she squeaked.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I can read your thoughts. But just what you are thinking. Nothing more."  
  
"Oh shit," she breathed out heavily. "Everything's against me."  
  
"No, Rei," he said comfortingly as he sat down beside her and faced her. He put a caressing hand on her bowed head and lifted it up to bring her gaze even with his. "Not everything is against you," he said kindly. "I'm not," his eyes began to sparkle with unspent emotion toward her.  
  
She looked off and shook her head out of his gentle hold.  
  
"Damn it Rei," he cursed. "I hate it when you do this."  
  
"Do what?" she asked, rather irritated.  
  
"I hate it when you shut yourself down from everyone, from me," he sighed heavily. "I know this is new to you. I know it's happening fast, almost too fast. I know you don't trust me and you don't have any reasons to, but gods Rei. Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you hurt yourself so much?"  
  
She turned back to him, still glaring.  
  
"I ... I can't," she said, turning her head back away from him, knowing he was right but refusing to give into him.  
  
"Rei," he said a little above a whisper.  
  
He placed a hand gently on her cheek again and turned her head toward his and as soon as he turned her head far enough, he lowered his head and his lips touched hers. He moved the hand off of her cheek and around the back of her neck, tangling his hands in her thick ebony hair and bringing her closer to himself. He opened his mouth and she followed his lead, unable to do anything to stop herself from doing what he willed. He gently deepened the kiss and she complied with him, giving in to him almost completely. After a few moments, she put her hand on his chest and broke the kiss. His arms immediately pulled away from her body but kept form as to where they had been.  
  
"Stop," she said softly.  
  
"What is it Rei?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"This is all wrong," she muttered.  
  
"What's so wrong?" he asked, smiling confusedly as he put his forehead to hers.  
  
She shook her head and bit her lip.  
  
"Jed?" He tensed up with a rush of passion at the mere sound of the way she said that.  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"I need you," she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she breathed out, wrapping her arms around his neck and fully accepting his kiss upon her lips as she fell back onto the soft pillows of the bed.  
  
He deepened the kiss gain, but this time it was less controlled, more ardent than before. He let one of his hands find the bottom of the short summer dress she was wearing and he slipped it up her thigh inside of the dress. She let out a small moan into his mouth that pressed him on. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and roughly pulled it out of his pants. She deftly unbuttoned the shirt and ran a hand from his stomach to his chest. He propped himself up on both hands and then removed the shirt for her. He kissed her again and restarted his mission of getting her dress off. He stopped trying with the dress and just gave in to kissing her. She quickly broke the kiss off and pushed him off of herself, onto the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
She quickly punched him hard in the side of his face.  
  
"What the hell did I do?!" he demanded, bringing a hand up to where her fist had met his face and then feeling the side of his mouth for the slightest traces of blood.  
  
"Mind control always was your strong point, wasn't it?" she accused venomously, crossing her arms and glaring. "Bastard," she growled through gritted teeth, trying to wipe his touch from her skin and his kiss from her lips.  
  
"I wasn't controlling your mind," he glared heatedly upward at her, bringing one leg up at a bend to rest his arm on, still feeling the side of his face.  
  
"Bullshit," she spat. "If you weren't, then why was I completely out of my own control?"  
  
"I don't know," he stated loudly. "Maybe, just maybe my will to have you controlled your actions to a point, but..."  
  
"But what?" she demanded.  
  
"But I couldn't have gotten that far without your cooperation to some degree."  
  
"Bullshit," she repeated again.  
  
"I feel filthy."  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" he asked truculently.  
  
"Well, do you monsters bathe or shower here in hell?"  
  
"Yes, from what I comprehend. We 'monsters' bathe," he said back to her in the same manner she was speaking to him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? do you expect me to know everything?"  
  
"You should."  
  
"Well, I don't," he said to her roughly. "If you don't remember, I don't have any more of a fucking clue about anything in this place than you do." He stood up and waved his hand along a wall. "I think I feel some kind of energy right here," he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The wall shifted and a door emerged. "I'm sensing water. If you want a bath, it should be down that way."  
  
"Thank you," she said methodically as she walked past him.  
  
He smirked and followed her. She stopped suddenly, halfway down the hall.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Making sure no one hurts you."  
  
"Oh, you mean other than you?"  
  
"No," he said darkly. "I mean no one."  
  
"Ah," she said as she turned the corner to find a sort of bath in the middle of a poorly lit room. "Here we go." She paused. "You can go now."  
  
"I don't think so," he said, looking at her intensely.  
  
"Well, I want you to go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he stated firmly and stood his ground, tall and authoritatively.  
  
"Fine," she gave up.  
  
"I'll be right here," he said.  
  
"That's reassurance," she said sarcastically. "Don't look. I'll know it if you do."  
  
"Didn't plan on it," he said as he turned his back to her and stood with his feet apart and his hands behind his back.  
  
She stripped down to nothing and slowly stepped into the warm cleansing water of the bath. The faint scent of cherry blossoms filled her every time she moved the water. She went under as far as she could to wet her long hair and then pulled it over her shoulder upon standing back up. She shampooed it and conditioned it as best she could and then commenced to wash herself off.  
  
'For being in such a place for so long, I fell so clean for some reason,' she thought as she cleansed her body. 'except when he touches me. I don't get it.'  
  
'No one gets it princess,' he spoke to her in her mind.  
  
'Get out,' she commanded.  
  
'I can't as long as you think,' he said. 'Sorry.'  
  
'Yeah, whatever,' she thought back to him. "Look, I'm about to get out. I'd like it if you'd leave for just a few moments."  
  
"Alright, but only for a few moments," he agreed and walked swiftly around the corner.  
  
"Finally gone," she said. "Now I can relax." She sank down into the large bathing pool and started to relax.  
  
Just as soon as she closed her eyes, she felt something grab her shoulder. She opened her eyes unhumanly fast and turned around to find herself face to face with one of the most disgusting demons she'd seen in her entire career as a scout.  
  
"Get the hell away from me," she growled at the thing.  
  
"I've been waiting," it snarled. "Never thought he'd leave."  
  
It placed itself into an attack stance that looked as if it was a predator hunting its prey.  
  
"Jed!" she screamed out loud, not even thinking about it.  
  
Jadeite turned and ran to where the demon was with lightening fast speed. He twisted its arm and a sickening crack could be heard in the room. A break. No doubt. And a bad one at that. Jadeite had twisted the monster's arm until it broke. That thought seemed like it should have been disgusting to Rei but she only seemed somewhat impressed and attracted to him by his mere strength and protectiveness. whatever she felt in that moment, she quickly shook it off before he could pick up on it.  
  
"Now leave before I break something else," Jadeite warned and the cursed thing hobbled off, holding its broken arm with the other and cursing about him ruining its meal.  
  
He turned to Rei and his demeanor quickly softened.  
  
"Rei, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she cleared her throat and backed away from him. "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Would you like some help?" he asked as he crouched down near the water's edge.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest as though not to expose anything, even though the water was dark.  
  
"No, I can handle myself," she stated proudly.  
  
"Alright. But I'm not leaving again," he said with a weak smile.  
  
"Then turn around."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said as he turned his back to her again.  
  
"Ok," she said after drying herself off, with the exception of her hair. "I'm ready to go back to wherever it is we came from."  
  
He smiled at that remark.  
  
"This way."  
  
AN: sorry it took so freaking long to get this chapter out. about three weeks ago i was trying to get online to post it and my computer told me that there was no dial tone but i can still call people and there is a dial tone. i just don't get it. my computer is just too stupid. anyway, sorry for the delay again. it'll be probably a month before the next one comes out. i have so many things going on. hope you enjoyed and hope to see you again! oh yeah!! please review me! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: words from me at the bottom  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
"You know," he began, leaning back on the backboard of the bed. "I never knew you had that much hair."  
  
"It's a pain in the ass," she said, trying her hardest to run her fingers through it as she sat on the floor. "It would help if I had a brush and a hair dryer."  
  
"Why don't you use your fire powers?" he asked her sarcastically.  
  
She glared over her shoulder. "You know it doesn't work like that."  
  
He smiled and laughed to himself. "Yes, I know very well that it doesn't work like that. It was only a suggestion."  
  
"And a very stupid one at that," she continued to glare.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So shut up unless you have something useful to say," she spat and then turned back to what she was doing.  
  
"Ah, you know I can't do that."  
  
"I know," she paused. "It was only a suggestion," she threw back at him mockingly.  
  
"Rei," he gasped. "I didn't know you had it in you to be so. . . so. . .what's the word?"  
  
"Such a bitch?" she suggested.  
  
"Oh no," he said. "I could never ever call you such a name. As a matter of fact, I never have. Not even once."  
  
"Hmm, shocker," she said. "Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"Better than watching you?" he asked. "Oh yeah. There much better things," he clasped his hands together over his stomach and closed his eyes.  
  
"You just wouldn't like it too much." he smirked as he waited for her hot- tempered reply.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"I'm not a pervert," he said smoothly. "Never been one."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me think what? That you're not the monster I think you are?"  
  
"No," he said firmly, beginning to grow a bit angry with her persistence to his animosity, or so she thought. "You assume too much too quickly, your highness."  
  
"Look, it's not your highness or princess or anything else for that matter. It's Rei. Nothing more," she hissed at him.  
  
"I'll call you whatever the hell I want," he stated.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You need to quit being such a hypocrite," he said.  
  
"Don't tell me what I need to do," she said in a flat tone.  
  
"Don't? how about this," he began. "I'll stop when you stop."  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm not speaking to you," she stated.  
  
"Fine. Neither am I," he ended.  
  
  
  
Minutes passed by and neither had said one word to each other. Jadeite firmly held his ground, smiling at her turned back while she began to wonder if he would ever talk to her again and if he meant what he said or not.  
  
Hating and scolding herself for the thought, she actually felt quite lonely without his constant efforts to win her over or convince her of something she had made up her mind about. His persistence was actually a bit attractive to her, though she'd never admit it to him or even herself.  
  
She turned to look at him and found him looking off in another direction.  
  
'Jerk,' she commented in her mind and turned back to the way she had been facing. 'How long can he wait?'  
  
She looked back again. This time his eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. Battling herself on whether or not to sleep on the floor, her aching back persuaded her to take the option of sleeping in the same bed with him.  
  
She shuddered.  
  
'It's alright,' she told herself. 'What can he do if he's asleep?'  
  
She approached him, bent over, and watched him carefully. His facial features were slightly relaxed; his breathing slow and steady.  
  
'He has to be asleep,' she observed.  
  
She made her way quietly and softly to the far side of the bed and crawled in ever so slowly. 'Phew. Still asleep,' she said to herself as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders and turned on her side. As soon as she closed her eyes she went to sleep.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, one first and then the other, as he turned his head to the direction in which she lay.  
  
"About time princess," he said, getting under the covers himself. "Goodnight," he said to her as he himself, fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
His eyes snapped open as he caught her hand flying to his face at lightening fast speeds. She glared at him harder and cursed at him under her breath. He looked sternly at her sideways; his cold blue eyes burning into hers.  
  
"You ought to think about where that awful hand of yours is traveling to princess," he said flatly. She struggled to wrench herself from his firm grip and he tightened it and pulled harder.  
  
"Let me go," she demanded.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked, rolling over onto his side.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"And that means what to me? You got yourself into this position, you know," he informed her.  
  
"Whatever. Now let me go."  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said no," he stated firmly.  
  
She began struggling again.  
  
"I won't hurt you," he said, growing tired of her losing battle. "But please don't make me use any force on you."  
  
"Force on me to do what?" she glared angrily.  
  
"Force you to calm down."  
  
"Well, if you'd let go." His grip loosened on her and she firmly crossed her arms.  
  
"And if you'd quit hitting me."  
  
"And if you'd quit trying to touch me."  
  
"And if you'd admit what happened between us."  
  
"If you'd just stop with that crap."  
  
"If you'd just stop with denying it happened."  
  
"If you'd quit trying to remind me of it."  
  
"If you'd quit reminding me of it."  
  
"Just fucking stop!!!!!" she finally screamed out of frustration and anger.  
  
"When you stop," he began yelling back. "I'll stop," he finished of in a quieter voice.  
  
"I'll stop when you quit fantasizing about me."  
  
"And I'll quit when it becomes reality," he grinned at the anticipation of her reaction.  
  
"Pervert!!" she screeched.  
  
He laughed deeply.  
  
"I'm just messing with you."  
  
"Like hell if I know when you are or aren't anymore."  
  
"Don't worry about it princess," he said smoothly, releasing her and laying back.  
  
"Don't call me princess."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like it," she said turning over, her back to him.  
  
A few minutes passed before she spoke again.  
  
"How do you know if it's day or night in this place?"  
  
"I don't think there's a way to tell," he said.  
  
"What? you don't remember anything about your lovely stay here in the Nega- trash motel?"  
  
"Rei," he said sternly, looking at her. "We've been over this before."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. You aren't evil anymore."  
  
"So you're finally admitting it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why'd you say it?"  
  
"Because it was what you were going to say anyway."  
  
"But you said it like you believed it."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, you are evil!"  
  
"But I saved your life back there. How could anything evil do that?"  
  
"I don't know. You must have some sort of ulterior motive," she said, sitting up and crossing her arms again.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe it, princess."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Why?" he demanded. "Why don't you like it? Are you afraid of something?"  
  
He paused.  
  
"Of remembering something?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Remembering yourself? or me?"  
  
"No!" she yelled. "I'm not afraid of anything."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are," he said. "what's making you behave like this?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh, come on," he said, quite annoyed, his feet falling to the ground. "You have got to be shitting me. So I no longer terrify you? Instead I what? Disgust you?"  
  
He paused, standing up.  
  
"This was totally different a thousand years ago."  
  
"Well, it's not a thousand years ago. It's today. I was reborn. I am a different person. You may not be, but I am," she glared as she spoke. "So get over it."  
  
"Fine," he said in her face as he walked past her to the door. "Have it your way. I'll be who you think I am."  
  
He stood before it and glanced once over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Mistress," he called in his characteristically loud, demanding voice with a hint of a whine.  
  
"I think I'm ready to help you in defeating the sailor scouts."  
  
"Jadeite!" Rei shrieked, running to him. "I don't believe this."  
  
"Believe it Mars," he said coldly, just like he had in his evil days.  
  
"Jadeite! Please!" she begged, terrified of what he was capable of doing and terrified of that voice that echoed eminently in her mind. "Please don't."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" he asked coldly. "If I'm such an evil person."  
  
"You are far past evil now. You are just plain manipulative," she growled, backing away from him. "But that doesn't change the fact that what you are doing is wrong."  
  
"Oh, and you being so damn mean to me for no reason isn't so wrong?"  
  
"You did something horrible to me. Something nearly impossible to forgive."  
  
"You and I both know it wasn't me," he said in a softer tone to her over his shoulder.  
  
"But I'm still not over it now that I know you are alive," she said, walking back up to him. "Please, give me another chance."  
  
"Another chance at what?" he asked, quite confused, still looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Another chance to be nicer and more forgiving," she said. "Please,.........Jed?"  
  
"Oh gods," he groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned his back completely to her.  
  
"You and that name," he mumbled.  
  
"Fine," he said loud enough for her to hear. "I can't deny you that."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly as she hugged him from behind.  
  
He put a hand up to one of hers and she jerked back.  
  
He turned around and she opened her mouth to say something rude. He held his hand up and she knew what he had in mind.  
  
"Asshole," she grumbled to herself as she turned away from him and walked off, him smirking the whole time.  
  
She stood on the far side of the room with her back to him and thought hard about what she was going to do as he plotted his next course of action.  
  
'He knows my weaknesses,' she thought to herself. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
He approached her carefully, without her knowing it. As a thousand different scenarios ran through her mind, she didn't take notice to his warm arm enveloping her waist until it was too late.  
  
"Let go of me," she commanded and swung back to hit him.  
  
Her arm was caught by his strong hand and her angry eyes, yet again, met his as she looked up over her shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't fight so much if I were you," he reprimanded her.  
  
"You are so manipulative," she stated.  
  
"Well, it seems we finally have something in common," he said. "You and your sweet voice," he commented like it was a curse. "I'm sorry I scared you back there."  
  
"No you aren't," she said through gritted teeth. "You got what you wanted."  
  
"Not quite," he said as he pulled her back closer to himself and took her hands in his as his arms, and now hers, were folded over her stomach.  
  
"You still smell the same," he said as he breathed in.  
  
"I don't know how."  
  
"Me neither. I just know you do," he said. "I wish there was some way to help you remember. To know."  
  
"Keep wishing," she said coldly.  
  
"As long as I am alive, I will," he replied.  
  
"That may not be too long if you don't let me go," she demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
"How about no," he suggested more as a statement of fact.  
  
She struggled in his grip.  
  
"You aren't getting away so why try?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it seems a little unlike me to just give up," she spat at him. A long silence fell between them before any of the two spoke again.  
  
"Please, just let me go," she begged quietly, fighting him less and less.  
  
She stopped completely and leaned back against his chest.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you Rei," he said tightening his warm grip. "I hate it."  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"I remember when we first met," he said. "I knew you hated me from the start. You didn't give me a chance."  
  
"But you kept on," she said more to herself.  
  
"Yeah. I did," he said softly. "Even though you completely ignored my presence and treated me as distantly as you could."  
  
"You were from earth," she began, beginning to grow confused about where this information was coming from and how she knew these things. "I was from Mars."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It never would have worked," she said, turning to face him, becoming the princess of Mars.  
  
"You weren't royal."  
  
"I wasn't imperial," he contested.  
  
"But I was."  
  
"But not high imperial."  
  
"That was Sere and Endy."  
  
"Yes," Jadeite said. "But why wouldn't it have worked Rei?"  
  
"I told you," she said a little annoyed. "I was heir to the imperial crown of Mars. Martians and Terrans didn't mingle then. We were sworn to hatred but bound only by the moon."  
  
"Was it all just a dream?" he asked, hurt in his eyes.  
  
"No," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, it was real."  
  
"Where have you been, my princess?" he asked, beginning to tear up.  
  
"You always did show all of your emotions with me," she said with a soft smile, wiping a threatening tear from his eye. "My former self has not fully integrated with my reborn self," she paused. "I'm so sorry for this."  
  
"Don't be," he said, kissing her hand and then enveloping it in his. "How can I get the two parts together? How can I get you back?"  
  
"I do not know," she said. "You must figure this out. Just never give up."  
  
"I won't," he said, holding her closer.  
  
"We'll meet again," she said quietly as the princess half of Rei receded and her own persona came forth.  
  
"Why in the hell are you holding me so damn close?" she demanded. "I mean, what is it with me lapsing and ending up in such compromising situations with you?"  
  
"You'll understand in time," he said softly, in much contrast with her loud voice.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said in much the same manner as before, beginning to struggle again.  
  
"I don't get it. Jed, you are really confusing the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry Rei. I just can't explain it," he said, still not letting her go. "Not that you'd understand," he finished to himself.  
  
"And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Rei," he said firmly. "Stop."  
  
She stopped struggling out of her own will and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Jed?" she asked as she saw all the things he was feeling on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
He let her go and rested a hand in one of the pockets of his pants. He looked back at her and then at the ground; his golden locks falling into his eyes.  
  
"You're going back."  
  
"Back where?" she asked softly.  
  
"Home," he said, looking at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
  
  
AN: okie dokie!!! sorry it took so damn long to get this one out as well. my computer is just stupid...i think i'll start using the library computers at school to load stuff....if they don't bust me and then suspend me for the nature and content of this....ô.O it could get ugly. anyway, i hope you enjoy this! please be a kind soul and review!! it will definitely please me and proabably get the rest of this story out by....oh, i dunno....the end of december? like i said, it all depends on the reviews!!! look for the next chapter in two weeks or less!!!!! 


	4. chapter4

AN: more notes at the bottom.... as usual! oh....and sorry for no chapter title on chapter 3. i don't know what i was thinking. maybe i wasn't....hmmm, that's a thought.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Home  
  
"All things have been arranged," he stated to her. "I will escort you back."  
  
She huffed out an irritated breath.  
  
"Alright," she said. "And my pen?"  
  
"Yours when we get there," he said.  
  
"Let's go then," she said, almost regretting going home.  
  
"This way," he said as they came to the teleportation chambers.  
  
"Hikawa Jinja temple," he commanded and they dematerialized and rematerialized in the confines of her temple.  
  
"Home," she sighed with relief.  
  
"Here's your-" he was cut off as she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers.  
  
her other hand went through his hair as he wrapped one hand behind her neck to support her and the other arm around her back, arching her body to his.  
  
The next thing she realized, he had backed her into a wall and was almost putting his full body weight in pressure against hers. She let out a small stifled cry as she came into contact with the cold stone but they continued their kiss.  
  
He undauntedly brushed his tongue against her lips and teeth and she granted his request, letting him deepen it into something more powerful than she imagined. There was completely unchecked, uncontrolled passion erupting in mass quantities between them and neither had any intentions of stopping. Finally, he reluctantly broke it off, completely breathless and stunned.  
  
"Here's," his voice cracked. "Here's your pen," he said handing the transformation pen to her, his voice a shade deeper than usual.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," he said and smiled weakly.  
  
"I know," she said. "Thank you," she smiled faintly.  
  
His mind reflected back when he saw her smile and he remembered a clear blue night on the moon.  
  
A gentle breeze whispered through the trees as he held her hand gently as they walked through the beautiful gardens.  
  
*"Rei," his voice sang out in the silent midnight air.  
  
"Yes Jed?" she answered back, looking up at him with glowing beautiful violet eyes.  
  
He smiled at her weakly. He was one of the strongest men in the entire army of the Earth, yet he felt his weakest and strongest with her.  
  
"I love you," he said with conviction.  
  
"I know," came her soft reply with a small smile that meant the world to him.  
  
And then came the moment he'd been holding his breath for forever.  
  
"I love you too."*  
  
He came back to the present time.  
  
She'd never utter those words. She'd rather die. And he knew it. Somehow he had to gain her trust and her love back. He had to.  
  
"I'll be seeing you around," he said to her as he disappeared through a portal back to the Negaverse.  
  
'I've got to get back to that temple,' he thought to himself as he rematerialized and was confronted by mistress 9 upon his arrival.  
  
"So?" she asked, her pink lips curled in an evil snarl.  
  
"I'm not going to help you," he stated with hate and vengeance in his voice as he shot looks of ice at her.  
  
"Have it your way," she said with an evil smile on her face as he brushed past her. She snapped her fingers and two great big youmas appeared and snatched him, one on each arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked trying to sound surprised.  
  
"As if you didn't know," she sneered. "Have your way with him boys," she said as they drug him out. "Just don't kill him."  
  
**************************************************************************** * "Oh my gods," Rei breathed out as she dropped what she was doing and ran for the opening of the temple and down half of the stairs.  
  
"Jed," she said to him as he staggered up the steps to his best ability, beaten and bloody.  
  
He fell into her arms as she sat half way down and held him to her.  
  
"What happened?" she asked and he tried to cough out a response.  
  
She helped him up to his feet as best she could.  
  
"Come on Jed. Cooperate with me please," she begged.  
  
"I'm not strong enough," she breathed out and he immediately shifted all of his energy use to aiding her purpose.  
  
Luckily, it was enough to get him into her room and onto her bed. He dropped rather fast and Rei cringed as she tried to slow his descent to the bed, even though it was soft.  
  
"Hang on Jed," she said, rolling him onto his side. "I'll be right back."  
  
She returned quickly with a bowl of warm water and a rag. Placing the rag and bowl on her night stand, she turned her attention back to him, pulling him up to a sitting position as best as he'd let her.  
  
She made her best efforts to strip him of his shirt and look over his strong but slashed up back, gently running her hand over it.  
  
He flinched at her touch. It hurt when she touched him. It hurt because of the physical wounds and the emotional ones of not being able to feel her touch for a thousand years.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, realizing that it hurt when she touched.  
  
"It's quite alright," he said softly and tiredly.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed.  
  
"I need you to lay on your stomach," she commanded and he obeyed, slowly and carefully laying himself down.  
  
"These were deliberate," she said to him.  
  
"Yeah," he said and winced as she began to clean the wounds. "Tell me about it."  
  
He clenched his teeth every time the warm water came down onto one of the various wounds that had been inflicted on him earlier that day.  
  
"What happened?" she asked and then added: "Not that I care."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"I refused to help mistress 9 in any of her plans and so she punished me."  
  
"She, herself, did this?"  
  
"No, no." he said. "I'd be, what's that you call us 'Nega-trash' when you kill us?"  
  
"Moondust?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'd be if she'd done this to me," he winced again, the stinging of the water causing pain to ripple throughout his body.  
  
"Two of her big henchmen did this."  
  
"I'm so sorry Jed," she said. "This has got to be all my fault."  
  
"No," he said, turning to her and grabbing her hand. "It's not your fault."  
  
She snatched her hand from him and semi-glared at him. He smiled and turned back around to let her continue to play doctor to him for the sake of being near her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** "Thank you," he said to her when she had finished cleaning every wound she could find on his body.  
  
She simply nodded. he sighed heavily before he said something that he was sure would have given her the right to bite his head off again.  
  
"Did that mean anything to you?"  
  
"Did what mean anything?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"When you kissed me," he said. "Did you feel anything?"  
  
She paused.  
  
"No," she said dryly and continued on with her work.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not a thing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not one little thing?'  
  
"Well," she said thoughtfully. "No."  
  
"Thank you again Rei," he paused. "For everything."  
  
"It's my duty," she replied distantly and gave him a smile for the sake of everything. "I'll be back later to check on you."  
  
He watched her leave and sunk deeper into the soft pillow with a slight smirk on his face before he drifted into sleep. **************************************************************************** **  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying to get a hold of Amy Anderson, please," Rei said into the telephone. She held on impatiently.  
  
"Amy Anderson, how may I help you?" the shy voice on the other end of the line answered.  
  
"Amy? it's Rei," she said to her best friend and confidant.  
  
"Rei, hi. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. Well, nothing that will cause any danger, but I need your help," she said.  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," the girl on the other end of the line said.  
  
  
  
Soon the cheerful blue haired girl came up the stairs and meekly advanced toward Rei in the fire room.  
  
"Rei?" her meek voice called.  
  
"A minute Ames," Rei said back in meditation.  
  
She breathed out heavily, not being able to clear her mind of the blonde man sleeping in her bed or get anything out of it.  
  
"Alright," she said. "I want you to see something."  
  
She got up and Amy followed her to her room.  
  
"Look," she said to the scout of Mercury.  
  
"Oh my," she gasped.  
  
"Is that? that? Jadeite?" she asked his name at something way softer than a whisper.  
  
The raven haired girl nodded.  
  
"Scan him."  
  
"What?" She asked bewildered.  
  
"Scan him," Rei repeated slower. "For evil energy," she suggested.  
  
"Oh, yes," Amy answered quickly and whipped out her mini computer.  
  
It made several beeping noises. Amy contorted her face a bit.  
  
"That's odd," she said.  
  
"What?" Rei demanded.  
  
"There's nothing from the negaverse in him left but," she paused.  
  
"But what?" Rei almost wanted to scream.  
  
"But his energy pattern doesn't appear to be that of what he age is," she said.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning he's a lot older than he looks."  
  
"I think he said something about that," Rei said, looking in at him. "About not being reborn."  
  
Amy sighed. "That's it then."  
  
"Can you calculate his age?" Rei asked, still looking at him.  
  
"Yes, just hold on for a few seconds," she paused. "Got it. He's approximately 1023 years old."  
  
They blankly stared at each other.  
  
"He couldn't have been awake the whole time. I mean, the Negaverse had a dormant thousand years right?" Rei asked.  
  
"From what Luna and Artemis tell us, yes," Amy stated.  
  
"Then he's really just about 23 or 24, right?"  
  
"In his state of mind and body, yes. Energy wise, no," she informed the slightly confused scout of Mars.  
  
"he's still in the silver millennium."  
  
"So he's safe, Nega-energy wise and all?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes," Amy said.  
  
"He hasn't got any powers either. They were stripped of him by..." she trailed off, typing into her computer.  
  
"Mistress 9," Rei said.  
  
"Yes," Amy agreed. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Amy, I've been gone for the last couple of days or so, I don't know how long, but I know some things that a lot of people don't."  
  
"Tell me," Amy pleaded.  
  
"Alright, but not here," Rei said. "Let's go to the tea room."  
  
Amy sat down quickly on the sofa and Rei sat in the chair across from it.  
  
"I've been in the negaverse," she began and Amy's eyes widened. "With him."  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"Mistress 9, she, he thought she was me," she began. "I guess she thought he'd figure out she wasn't me sooner or later so she kidnaped me and threw me in a room with him," she paused.  
  
"She knows who I am, scout wise. He knows who all of us are. Every one of us. And he even knows who Serena and Darien are."  
  
"Oh my," Amy gasped.  
  
"He also remembers the silver millennium," Rei stated. "All of it. He freed me from mistress 9 and restored my powers almost at the cost of his life. She wanted him to cooperate in some plan to kill us and he refused. So, she had him beaten and tortured to god knows what degree and then she expelled him right to the front steps of this temple."  
  
"So that's how he ended up here?" Amy asked, still shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Yes," she said. "But that's not all."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"He said he loves me,"she said. "And I'm beginning to have dreams that seem more like memories from my past life. I don't know if he's causing it or if I'm just remembering things from the silver millennium."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Amy confessed for the first time in her life. "telepathy and illusions were his strong point weren't they?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not looking for answers anymore. You already gave me the ones I needed," she said.  
  
"Thanks for listening," Rei said.  
  
"Anytime," Amy replied.  
  
"Don't tell the others he's here. Especially Serena," Rei said smiling.  
  
Amy laughed.  
  
"I won't. I promise," she paused thoughtfully. "Do you mind if I take a look at him?"  
  
"Sure, I was just about to go check on him anyway," Rei said.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Jadeite," the blue haired girl said to the man sleeping in her friend's bed as she knelt down beside him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and found someone familiar, yet not who he was hoping for.  
  
"Amy," he paused. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been better," she said somewhat friendly.  
  
"I'm sorry about Zoicite," he said taking her hand warmly.  
  
"Zoicite?" she asked. "But he's evil. We destroyed him in a battle a few weeks before we destroyed Malachite."  
  
"No, I know," he said. "I'm sorry about him leaving you a thousand years ago."  
  
Mercury was puzzled. "Leaving me?"  
  
"Mmhmm," he said. "He loved you very much."  
  
"Amy's allergic to love," Rei said sarcastically, joining her friend on the floor.  
  
Amy blushed.  
  
"You don't remember either do you?" Jadeite asked.  
  
She shook her head. "The only ones who remember are Luna and Artemis but they won't tell us anything. They say we know enough."  
  
"Luna, always protecting everyone from the truth and Art," Jadeite paused and laughed to himself. "Art never did do anything unless Luna let him."  
  
"Jadeite," Amy said seriously. "I want you to tell me everything you can about the Silver Millennium."  
  
  
  
AN: so how was it? good, bad, horrible, smelly? you tell me! review!!!! please. *begs* anyway, to explain rei's excessive bitchiness in the first few chapters, she was in denial, just to clarify things. anywho, until the next chapter!!! have fun!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: notes at the bottom.....^_^ enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Shameless  
  
  
  
  
  
"It sure was great to see you again Amy," Jadeite said.  
  
"It was my pleasure," she stated before turning to Rei.  
  
"I'll keep this a secret. If any of the rest find out, it's because you told them. For god's sake be careful and take care of yourself," she said. "And thank you for having me over. I much enjoyed it and I'll be back later on this week if that's alright with you."  
  
"Of course Amy," she said. "The door is always open."  
  
"Ok, be seeing you Rei," Amy said as she left them room and the temple.  
  
As soon as Rei was sure the blue haired girl was completely away from the temple, her disgust melted and she turned and immediately collided into Jadeite's solid chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her so heavily and passionately that it would have made Mina blush. he shut the door and backed her into the back of it and placed his hands firmly on each side of her head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked when he broke it the first time.  
  
"I don't know," he said, breaking the kiss a second time.  
  
"You need to rest," she said as he started kissing her neck.  
  
'I'm about to lose control,' she thought to herself. 'Gods give me strength.'  
  
"I don't need rest."  
  
"Yes you do," she said firmly.  
  
"I need you," he said huskily into her ear, his cheek barely touching hers.  
  
"You need to rest. Now don't make me incapacitate you."  
  
He smiled and chuckled. "Stay with me then?"  
  
"Stay with you? what do you mean?"  
  
"You used to know," he smiled and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I'll put it in your words then," he paused and looked over her face as she waited for him to speak again.  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"All night," he said. "And I promise I won't do anything."  
  
His cobalt blue eyes burned into her as she finally sighed heavily.  
  
"Fine. But only on your word, which doesn't mean anything to me as of five years ago, that you won't do anything that will force me to physically disable you."  
  
"That's all I'm asking," he said as he kissed her again before retiring for the night. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jed," a man with long wavy brown hair said. "You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Why do you say that?" the shorter man asked, looking back over his shoulder.  
  
"Well," the brown haired man said as he walked up beside Jadeite. "Just look at her."  
  
The both watched the five inner planetary princess but concentrated more on the object of Jadeite's obsession: Mars.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Jadeite said.  
  
"But not all things are as kind as they are beautiful," he warned.  
  
"Neph, you are so pessimistic."  
  
"No. You just haven't been listening," Nephrite said. "They say she's like the fire. Beautiful and alluring yet deadly to anyone who gets caught in it."  
  
"Yeah really," a sarcastic voice echoed behind the two men. "Get caught up with her and you'll wind up dead."  
  
"Zoi," Nephrite said. "Lighten up. I'm only warning him."  
  
"So am I," he said with an arrogant smile.  
  
"No you aren't," Nephrite shot him a dirty look. "They seem rather child- like from a distance."  
  
"But they aren't," Jadeite said, his eyes still fixated on the black haired girl. "How old are they again?"  
  
"I believe the princess Amy is seventeen, princess Mina is nineteen, princess Serenity is sixteen, princess Rei is nineteen, and princess Lita is eighteen," Nephrite stated.  
  
"So that's what? Four years difference?" Jadeite asked. "No too bad."  
  
"Yes," Nephrite commented. "Fortunate you, being the second youngest of the four of us and all."  
  
"So what do I do now?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"Give it up," Zoicite suggested. "She'll be the first to turn you down and the last to say yes."  
  
"Don't listen to him."  
  
"Never have," Jadeite said. Both the men still had their backs to the youngest, most ignorant general, and their attention on the group of girls.  
  
"Rei," Lita said. "Those two guys have been staring at you for the last five minutes."  
  
"Ooo!" Mina cried out. "Rei! How come you always get all of the guys' attention?"  
  
"Quit pouting Mina," Serenity said. "Rei doesn't want them."  
  
"Sere!" Amy nearly shouted. "That's not true."  
  
"Amy!" Rei growled at her closest companion. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I'm sticking up for you!"  
  
"Don't say another word about it!" Rei looked at her in that "you know exactly what I am talking about" manner.  
  
"Ok," Amy said quietly and went back to doing what she was doing.  
  
"I KNEW IT!!!" Mina's cry pierced the air. "REI LIKES SOMEONE!!!!!"  
  
Both men winced at the magnitude of Mina's shrill voice.  
  
"MINA!!!" Rei yelled. "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"So it's true then?" Mina said, grabbing for the snack dish.  
  
"No," Rei said firmly. Mina glared at Sere who snatched the snack dish for herself.  
  
"Yes it is," Sere said. "And I know who it is," she stuffed her face.  
  
"No you don't," Rei looked skeptically at her friend.  
  
"Is it true?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yep!" Sere said, quite proud of herself. "Sure is."  
  
"Ooo! Tell us!" Mina begged, snatching the dish back from Sere. .  
  
Rei shot a sideways glance at Amy.  
  
"I didn't say a word."  
  
"You didn't have to Ames," Sere said. "I've seen the way Rei drools all over herself when he walks into a room."  
  
"Whatever ," Rei said as she stood up. "I refuse to participa te in such childish activitie s."  
  
"You're just mad because I know who it is," Sere said.  
  
"No," Rei contested. "You don't know. The only one besides me that knows anything is Amy."  
  
"I haven't told a soul," Amy said in defense for herself.  
  
"Oh well," Sere said. "I guess those incredible blue eyes," she said, batting her eyelashes at Rei. "And that short blonde hair just screaming for you to run your hands through it and his lips just begging to kiss you and that awesome body of his....." she started grinning like a love-sick teenager.  
  
Rei stopped dead in her tracks and ran over to tackle Sere to the ground, tickling her till she turned red and purple and blue in the face and was screaming for mercy.  
  
"So help me god Sere. You utter one more word and I'll-," she didn't finish her sentence. She and Sere and the rest of the girls were now in a tickling fight.  
  
"Did you hear all of that?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"Which part?" Jadeite asked, a little spaced out.  
  
"The part about the 'incredible blue eyes' and 'short blonde hair'," Nephrite said, turning his head to his comrade.  
  
"Oh," Jadeite said. "Yeah, I heard that."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Jadeite asked, turning his attention to his friend and smiling.  
  
"Who the hell do you think she was talking about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You and I both know damn good and well she was talking about you."  
  
"Now that you mention it," Jadeite said somewhat arrogantly, returning his attention to the mess of five girls. "Heh," he smirked. "Did you see the way she just flattened the princess at what she said?"  
  
"Yeah," Nephrite said and smiled himself. "She was rather quick to defend herself."  
  
"Now what should I do?" Jadeite asked. "I may be twenty-three but I still don't know a damn thing when it comes to women."  
  
"That is true my friend," Nephrite said. "So very true. You are still much a child in many ways. Just like the princesses."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jadeite said. "Just because I'm not as old as you doesn't mean I'm not as mature as you."  
  
"Prove it and then I'll believe it," Nephrite stated. "You act like you are her age most of the time. But," he paused. "On some occasions, you have surprised me with wisdom and actions of a person beyond your years."  
  
"I just don't know what to do with her."  
  
"Then you realize that you can't get by with looks and power on this one?"  
  
"I think it's the other way around," Jadeite said as they began walking around the rounded area where the girls sat.  
  
"You think right. She has turned down more suitors than any of the others have encountered thus far. With her looks and high power, she could have any man other than Endymion, but she doesn't want any. You must find out why and find a way to make her want you. And that, my friend, is the key."  
  
"Sounds complicated."  
  
"Nah. Just be yourself."  
  
"That won't get me too far."  
  
"You have no idea of the wonders of women," Nephrite said as he pushed Jadeite into the room as hard as he could without knocking him over. "Good luck."  
  
Jadeite stared hard in disbelief at his friend as he disappeared and then heard furious giggle fits emanating from behind him.  
  
He reposed himself quickly and ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck as he hung his head for a moment.  
  
At that specific action, he heard more giggling and some excited whispering. He turned around to find all five girls standing there in front of him and all but one going completely crazy over him.  
  
He smiled softly and looked Rei in the eyes. She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sighed rather heavily.  
  
"Insufferable," she commented under her breath.  
  
He laughed softly. "Why do you say that Rei?"  
  
"I don't see what the fuss is over you," she said walking up to him. "After all, you are only a man."  
  
Their eyes met again as she shot looks of fire at him and passed him on her way out.  
  
"There she goes," Mina said and rolled her eyes. "Again."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rei breathed out slowly and her eyes opened to be greeted by waning sunlight.  
  
"Oh gods, I slept so long" she groaned and attempted to roll over onto her stomach but something didn't permit such a movement.  
  
"What the?" she asked herself as she felt down under the covers.  
  
'Something warm,' she thought to herself. She trailed her hand along the warm object until she came across something more familiar.  
  
'A hand,' she commented to herself. Her hand went on over fingers and then the fingers closed around hers. She immediately felt something shift behind her.  
  
Slowly she turned her head to see what was back there.  
  
"Jadeite," she said softly and he opened his brilliant blue eyes and looked up into her deep purple ones.  
  
"Yes Rei?" he asked.  
  
"You're holding my hand."  
  
He smiled. "Yes. And?"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Alright," he said and released her hand but not his grip around her waist.  
  
"What happened last night?" she asked, not even attempting to fight him to release her completely.  
  
"You mean 'why are we in bed together?' or 'what did I do to you?'"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, let me see...."  
  
*FLASH* "That's all I'm asking," he said as he kissed her again.  
  
"Jed?" the princess said.  
  
"Oh gods," he breathed out and backed off of her. "You have go to quit doing this to me."  
  
"Doing what? Jed, you're confusing me."  
  
"Spontaneously popping up in the most compromising of situations."  
  
"I just try as hard as I can to get to you until both lives can be united," the princess explained.  
  
"But for right now," she paused and sauntered up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just kiss me."  
  
"As you wish," he said, kissing her hard and relentlessly.  
  
They both walked toward the bed together and she fell back with him on top of her, kissing her. She ran a hand through his short blonde hair and conformed the other to his arm.  
  
"Jed?" she asked him weakly as he began running a hand up her thigh and under her dress.  
  
"Yes princess?"  
  
"Make love to me," she said. "Please," she asked.  
  
"Anytime, anywhere," he said breathlessly to her before continuing.  
  
She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as he sat back and lifted her up into a sitting position. Not breaking their kiss until the last possible moment, he deftly removed her short dress.  
  
'Finally,' he thought to himself and he lay her back down on the bed.  
  
She easily pulled his t-shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere else in the room. Her hands ran over his strong chest and then over his broad shoulders, and, finally, rested on the back of his neck, bringing him down onto her in a kiss. He rolled over with her now on top and began fumbling with the back of her bra.  
  
"I can't get it," he laughed as she sat up, straddling his flat stomach.  
  
She smiled and laughed. "A little out of practice love?"  
  
"About a thousand years out," he said as she quickly and easily removed the cursed thing and cast it aside.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much better," he said and kissed her again, feeling higher desire for her finally rise within himself and then realization.  
  
"No," he said as he broke the kiss off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not right."  
  
"What's so wrong about this?" she asked.  
  
"It's not that this isn't real. I know the difference by now," he muttered as he sat up and she found his shirt and put it on herself.  
  
"I used to be tortured with visions of you that were so real it nearly killed me every time it turned out to be some demon or mind trick. But this is still different."  
  
"How Jed?" she asked. "I'm here. I want you. I love you. And you want me and love me too."  
  
"I know but," he paused. "It just wouldn't be right."  
  
"Oh," she said, sitting beside him. "Because I still reject you."  
  
"Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't want to disrespect anything."  
  
"You were always good about things like that," she said. "Among other things."  
  
"And she calls me a pervert for some of the things I say."  
  
"She won't for much longer," the princess said. "We are coming closer. The more she remembers, the more we become the same."  
  
"I can't wait much longer."  
  
"You have to Jed," she paused. "You have to."  
  
"I know. But for now, I'd just like some sleep."  
  
*FLASH* "And that's about it," he said. There was a long pause as she stared at the wall, sitting up in the bed. "And you don't believe me."  
  
"Well," she said slowly. "That does explain why I am in your shirt."  
  
"So you believe me?"  
  
"Not really," she said distantly as she faced him.  
  
"You don't really have a reason not to," he suggested.  
  
"But I don't have any reason to believe you either."  
  
"True," he said, gently running a hand up and down her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" she spat suddenly.  
  
"Touching you," he said, sitting up beside her. "What? you don't like it?"  
  
She glared. "Not really. Not from you at least."  
  
"You don't want me to touch you?" he asked and she continued glaring.  
  
"Not even like this?" he asked as he leaned into her shoulder and trailed his hand along the top and inside of her thigh.  
  
She shivered at his touch and bit down hard as not to let her reaction show.  
  
"Stop," she said firmly.  
  
"Why?" he asked, not stopping what he was doing. He moved her hair from her neck with his other hand and gently kissed her neck and shoulder.  
  
"Because," she said flatly.  
  
"You don't have a reason," he said into her ear.  
  
In her mind she wanted to hate him, wanted to hate him touching her. But the truth was, the more he touched her, the more she wanted to just rip his pants off as fast as she could and have him right then and there. She controlled herself, despite what her body willed her to do, and sat as rigidly as she could while he tried to seduce her.  
  
"I know you want it," he said silkily. "Want me."  
  
She whimpered softly as his hand crept closer up her thigh.  
  
"Why don't you let me?" he asked hypnotically.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed hard.  
  
"I," she began.  
  
'Oh gods, what am I doing?' she asked herself as her body screamed bloody murder for him.  
  
He felt her every move. Every thought. Every emotion or feeling. The waves she emitted were driving him near the edge of control. The more she fought herself, the stronger the need became. He stopped his advancements on her thigh and used that hand to push her back down on her back as the last rays of light disappeared over the horizon. Leaning over her, she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. The dim moonlight played enchantingly on his hair and illuminated his eyes.  
  
She breathed in deeply.  
  
'Why the hell not,' she thought in her mind as he read her thoughts and descended downward to kiss her hard on the lips.  
  
Her hands went to his neck and through his hair and his went around her waist and under her back. She rocked her hips hard onto his and he groaned deep in all attempts not to just rip both of their clothes of and have her right there. He began to feel the strong need to remove his clothing and the shirt from her body. her every move and sound turning him into an animalistic monster.  
  
He moved both of his hands under her shirt and pulled it up over her head and pitched it aside. She placed a firm grip on the split in his button up shirt and literally ripped it open. His breathing became harder as he pushed himself up on his hands to further aid her cause.  
  
She looked hungrily at his strong, firm chest as she slid her hands swiftly over his shoulders. He moved one arm up and out of the shirt and then the other, still balancing his weight above her. She helped pull it off and then threw it across the room.  
  
"This is dangerous," she said right before he kissed her again.  
  
"How so?" he asked in a rich tenor voice.  
  
"Anyone of my friends or my grandpa could walk in on us, and, heh, that'd be the end."  
  
"Oh, I don't think anyone will," he said, looking in the direction of the door, placing some spell on it.  
  
He turned his attention back to her, his crystal blue eyes shining down at her.  
  
"Good," she said and he kissed her again.  
  
"I don't think I can get those off," she said, referring to his boxers.  
  
"Oh," he smiled. "I think I can."  
  
In a matter of a few more moments, both of them were completely stripped of their clothes and wrapped in each others arms.  
  
"Oh gods Rei," he breathed out, almost in a panic. "I don't know if I can take this."  
  
"Then don't," she said softly.  
  
"You just don't know what you do to me," he said, pushing her hands into the soft pillow on either side of her head. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes," she barely breathed.  
  
He dropped his head down beside hers and let out a long breath as his hair fell down into his face right before he did any inalterable actions. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and then looked down into hers.  
  
"No," he said softly. "I can't."  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, rather confused at his statement.  
  
"It's not right," he said. "It just isn't right."  
  
"Why not?" she asked as he rolled off of her and to his feet, looking for his boxers and shirt.  
  
"Because," he said, slipping his boxers up to his waist and looking at her sideways as he slipped his shirt over his head. "It just wouldn't be right."  
  
"I still don't understand," she said to him, sitting up.  
  
He tossed her a shirt. One of his shirts. He smiled at the look she gave him and then she put it on.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me," he said, sitting back down beside her on the bed and leaning in close to her.  
  
"I'll let you know when the time is right," he said, taking her chin under his thumb and kissing her lightly. "But for now, you still need some rest."  
  
"Alright," she said and he got up to leave.  
  
"Jed?" she asked, holding onto his wrist as he began walking away.  
  
"Yes?" he turned his head to her and asked.  
  
"Stay with me?"  
  
He smiled. "Anytime."  
  
  
  
AN: hello all again!!! hope ya enjoyed this one. sorry it took so long to get out *grumbles something about school, finals, a stupid modem, physics, and so on* anyway, i think i'm gonna tanke a plunge and put out five new stories: The Fairy Tale Chronicles. each scout, with the exception of serena, will have a fairy tale story to themselves so, look for them soon!!! and my update on Under the Rebel Flag is coming soon.....very soon. and so is a DBZ/SM crossover(scary stuff). that one's gonna be a bitch. anyway, with the christmas break just beginning and me not having to have anything to do, i'm sure more writing will come sooner than later. please review!!! love ya'll!!! ~MarsFire 


	6. chapter 6

disclaimer that i have been ignoring: i don't own any of this...except the plot!!!!  
  
To my faithful servants*cough* i mean reviewers!!!  
  
tashy1019--- I don't know about Jed not pulling one of those again but....read on to see ^_^  
  
Reviewer--- thanks, i shall!!!  
  
lady pyro--- thank you, thank you!!! and have i seen your sn before? looks familiar...  
  
Rita--- thanks!! hope ya keep liking it.  
  
  
  
and now for......  
  
Chapter 6: Temptations  
  
"Gotcha now!" Lita's voice sang out as she launched a practice attack at Rei.  
  
"Don't think so!" Rei yelled as she counter attacked Lita's lightening with her fire.  
  
"Arg!!!! you always do that!!!" Lita whined.  
  
"Well, I just can't let you win," Rei said, standing proudly.  
  
"Neph," Jadeite said to his friend as they approached the training grounds. "I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"Just watch your step and you'll be fine."  
  
Rei concentrated and gave Lita her best shot.  
  
All of the sudden, Nephrite was walking alone. He looked around.  
  
"Jadeite?" he asked out loud.  
  
"Down here," he said. Nephrite looked down to see Jadeite flat on his back.  
  
"What happened to you?" Nephrite nearly laughed out. Just then the two girls ran up to the scene.  
  
"I am so sorry," Lita said. "It's all her fault. I swear."  
  
"Lita you snitch," Rei snapped. "He messed up my concentration on you and got hit so it's his fault not mine."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lita said, disbelievingly.  
  
"So that's what happened," Jadeite said, still laying on the ground. "I was up one second and the next.... down here, looking up," and at that phrase he realized that he had a perfect view of the short uniform skirts the two girls wore.  
  
Nephrite cleared his throat. "We should be going Jadeite," he said firmly.  
  
"Pervert!" Rei yelled and kicked Jadeite hard in the side.  
  
He curled up in pain from the powerful kick she delivered and laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry for his actions princesses," Nephrite said. "He still has much to learn."  
  
Jadeite finally stood and looked down upon Rei. "One day," he whispered to himself.  
  
*weeks later* Jadeite found himself in the middle of a circular room with five doors around it, each bearing a sign of a different planet from Mercury to Jupiter.  
  
He found the one the one with he emblem of Mars and gently knocked on it. There was a clamor on the other side followed by several nasty curse words. He cringed, awaiting his punishment for disturbing her. This prompted the other princesses to peek out, unnoticed, upon the man, watching his fate as the door to Rei's room slowly opened.  
  
"What in the hell do you want now?" she demanded, not looking to see the man who stood before her.  
  
"I'm sorry princess," came his sincere reply. "I have caught you at a bad time and have apparently irritated and offended you. I shall go and leave you in peace now."  
  
He turned to go but her voice held him back. "Jadeite?" she asked, confused. "Lord Jadeite?"  
  
He turned back to her. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"You haven't offended me," she said apologetically. "I was just in the middle of something and I thought you were one of the others," she confessed. "It is I who should be sorry."  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"Please, if it's anything I can do to atone my rudeness, come in," she opened the door wider.  
  
He smiled softly at her and walked into the dimly lit room. She looked around outside of her door.  
  
"I know you're watching," she said and glared at each individual door before retreating into her own and shutting the door quite loudly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"So Rei," Mina asked cheerfully at breakfast. "What ever happened between you and that incredibly hot general at your door last night?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sere added. "I never saw him leave."  
  
Amy threw a sideways glance at Rei. Rei shook her head at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Fraternizing with earth's military personnel?" Amy asked Rei, just to make her presence credible.  
  
"Incredibly hot military personnel," Mina corrected. "And high ranking at that."  
  
Rei smirked at Mina. "So you really wanna know what happened?" Rei asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
*FLASH* she slammed into something strong and solid. Him. She could tell by the way he smelled. She couldn't describe the smell but it was intoxicating. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back. She could feel him breathing on her exposed neck. He pushed her back against her door gently and began approaching her.  
  
"Damn the formalities," he said, his breath hot on her face.  
  
She smiled softly, opening her eyes and walking away from him.  
  
He quickly caught her arm in his hand and pulled her back around to him.  
  
"I'm through with your games," he stated. "Tempting me to nothing."  
  
"You shouldn't be so tempted," she said coldly.  
  
"I'm a man, it's what I do best."  
  
"If I never hear truer words..." she said, looking him up and down.  
  
"I do grow tired of your playing," he said, pushing her back to the door again and holding her to it with his body.  
  
"One day," he said, still pressing her to the door with his body.  
  
"One day you'll be mine," he breathed out, drawing closer to her.  
  
"It'll be my bed you sleep in," he lowered his lips to her bare neck and a shiver ran up her spine at the sensation.  
  
"My name you call out...." he trailed off as his lips touched the gentle curve of her neck.  
  
She ran a hand over the back of his neck, encouraging him to indulge himself.  
  
*FLASH* "It's none of your damned business Minako," Rei said, using Mina's full name.  
  
"I don't get it," Mina said. "You are the least social and certainly the hardest to get out of all of us, yet you are the one with the most suitors, the one who has the hottest of these guys wrapped around your little finger, and, not to mention, you're screwing him behind the scenes. It's just not fair," she pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"You don't know that," Amy said.  
  
"I can definitely pick this kind of stuff up," Mina said. "Remember? I'm the goddess of love!" she exclaimed, smiling brilliantly and holding up two fingers in a V for victory. "I can smell it a mile away!"  
  
"Smell what?" Sere asked. "Love or sex?"  
  
"Love, stupid," Lita said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, if Rei had done him, don't you think she'd still be in there going at it for another round or two?"  
  
The others thought about that comment as Rei and Lita exchanged looks.  
  
"I suppose," Mina said. "But I'm still smelling something."  
  
*FLASH* He put both hands on her sides and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and nearly knocked him off balance. He slammed her back into the wall beside the door and they continued kissing.  
  
"This isn't very comfortable," she said in between hard, heavy kisses.  
  
"I can fix that," he said, breaking the kiss, as he carried her over to her bed and sat her down on it. "Better?" he asked, climbing on top of her and kissing her hard as her arms went around his neck, tightly clinging to him.  
  
"Much," she breathed out as he began kissing her neck again and exploring her body with his deft hands.  
  
*FLASH* "Must be him," Sere said.  
  
"Must be," Mina said. "I definitely smell something or someone different...." with emphasis towards Rei on the someone.  
  
"You're hallucinating," Amy said, looking up from her mini computer and taking a sip of her chocolate milk.  
  
"Yeah, you should really get that checked out," Lita said. "Maybe your smell-o-meter is off."  
  
"For your information it isn't," Mina stated. "And I have the feeling that more than just Rei knows what went on in that room and no one's saying anything."  
  
"You could be right," Rei said. "Or they could have their assumptions just like you but they are keeping them to themselves."  
  
"Whatever," Mina rolled her eyes. "You know, you can be such a bitch sometimes Rei."  
  
"I know," she said smiling at her friend.  
  
*FLASH* "You know," he said, nearly breathless, as he continued giving her simple pleasure by kisses on her lips, on her neck, touching her in various places, various ways. "This could get dangerous."  
  
"How do you mean?" she asked, kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
"Well," he began.  
  
His gold hair fell forward into his line of sight, the light glinting off of it when the flames of a candle wavered in the distance, and his intense blue eyes pierced through her like a knife.  
  
"What do you think the other members of the court would think if they found out?"  
  
"Who's to say they will?" she asked. ***FLASH***  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open abruptly followed by Jadeite's eyes slowly opening to find her possessively wrapped in his arms.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" she demanded.  
  
"I haven't the slightest," he responded.  
  
"Well, for starters get the hell off of me!" she yelled, catching him off- guard and expelling him from the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Gods Rei! Could you warn me the next time you decide to catapult me from anywhere?" he demanded from the floor.  
  
"Why? You don't deserve it," she said.  
  
"Why the hell not?" he asked, the level of animosity between them rising.  
  
"You are such an insufferable asshole," she growled.  
  
"And just what makes you think that?" he leaned back against a wall for support.  
  
"Just listen to yourself," she spat out.  
  
"You should listen to yourself," he retorted. "And you call me insufferable."  
  
She glared at him mercilessly.  
  
"What?" he asked. "It's not like you didn't know," he said to her arrogantly.  
  
"This could get real ugly real quick if you don't shut your mouth," she threatened.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," sarcasm seeping from his voice. "what could you possibly do to me?"  
  
"Many things," she said darkly.  
  
His eyes narrowed to meet the intensity of her glare.  
  
"You don't have it in you," he finally said after a long pause.  
  
"Who's to say?"  
  
"I am," he said. "And trust me, whatever it is you think you can do to me, I can do that and much, much more to you as well."  
  
"You don't know anything about what I was going to do. And I don't think you'd ever have it in yourself to do anything to me either."  
  
"You're right," he paused. "But I can see into your mind. See your thoughts," he paused. "But you knew that."  
  
"Oh and just what do you think you know?" she demanded.  
  
"I know that you know more now than you did when you first saw me in that hell hole," he looked off and scoffed at the last part of his statement. "I can tell what you are feeling. It radiates off of you in waves. Big waves."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Oh, I am?" he asked, looking at her, a tinge of arrogance in his expression. "Now don't start with sounding like Amy," he warned her in his usual, clear voice, dropping the husky tone in which he normally spoke to her.  
  
"Sounding like Amy?" she asked loudly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He stood up and began making his way to her.  
  
"You were going to say something about how I 'couldn't possibly be able to do any such thing'."  
  
Her jaw dropped and she glared, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well," she paused. "Sorry to disappoint you but you couldn't possibly be able to sense any such things or know anything like that."  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked her, lowering his face to where he was only a few inches from her.  
  
She glared at him as menacingly as she possibly could, trying to block him out and the overwhelming feelings she was receiving from him and emanating from herself.  
  
'I don't want him,' she chanted over and over in her head, trying to repel the forces of Mina at work.  
  
she closed her eyes tight in concentration, not willing to look at him. He grinned at that, knowing her epidemic.  
  
He gently placed a hand on her cheek and to his surprise, she didn't reject his touch. His smile faded to be replaced by a look of confusion. He kneeled down by her and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip.  
  
"You can't escape it," he said softly. "I couldn't."  
  
"Can't escape what?" she asked, controlling herself very well, still clenching her eyes shut.  
  
"My love," he stated as she opened her eyes and stared down into his blue eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, astounded at his reply.  
  
"Which part surprises you princess?" he asked softly. "The part about my loving you or not being able to stop?"  
  
"The latter," she said bluntly.  
  
"I tried," he said. "I tried several times, several different ways. No matter what I did, where I went, who I was with-"  
  
"Who you were with?" she demanded possessively.  
  
"Whoa! Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice princess?" he asked.  
  
"What? no!" she defended herself. "Jealous? of who? some whore you'd pick up to replace me?"  
  
He smiled and chuckled to himself.  
  
"No," he stated, looking at the ground. "I never went that far."  
  
"Well?" she asked. "Just how far did you go?"  
  
"Well, since most of the women of high, medium, and low stature were completely star struck with us generals, I had no problems finding anyone to court after the moon."  
  
"So you found someone else?" she asked, feeling a tinge of jealously, rage, and sadness.  
  
"No," he said softly, sadly. "I couldn't. After you, there just wasn't anything else. You were it." "What happened then?" she asked him, the previous feelings being replaced by relief.  
  
"I went back to the moon," he said.  
  
"But I thought that once you and the others had left that Selene told you not to return until-"  
  
"Until the threat had been defeated and the negaverse had been sealed away," he finished. "I know," he said, smirking. "But do I ever listen to what anybody tells me?"  
  
"So you?"  
  
"I snuck back on a cargo transport," he confessed.  
  
Rei gave him her 'I can't believe you did that' look.  
  
"Well, I did get caught," he informed her. "And the queen was not too happy."  
  
"From what I've heard, I wouldn't expect her to be," Rei said. "And I wouldn't expect your punishment to be light."  
  
"Oh," he said. "It was anything but light. Especially since she caught me with you. But yo didn't get into any trouble. I was following you in the hallway after we'd had a talk and you told me to leave before I was seen."  
  
"You should have listened," she reprimanded him.  
  
"I know," he said. "I just had to see you, hold you. But you wouldn't let me. You told me that you wouldn't 'participate in any activities in which you would be punished.' Gods you sounded so much like Amy."  
  
"So what happened to you?"  
  
"I was sent back to Earth and forbidden to leave the border of the capital city for a month," he said. "I was so mad."  
  
"Mad at what?"  
  
"Mad at myself," he said.  
  
He grew confused and looked up at her.  
  
"why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Me? being nice?" she asked, surprised. "What could possibly make you think that?"  
  
"Oh, just maybe it was because you weren't yelling curses me," he shot back at her.  
  
"You should know by now that I don't have to yell curses to feel the same way that I have been."  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"Why? Is that what you want?" she asked him.  
  
"No," he replied and then grinned. "You should know what I want by now."  
  
"Pervert!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Like I said before, if I am, it's all your fault," he said back to her, dragging out the last part as she jumped from the bed and tackled him to his back on the floor.  
  
"Been here before," he said insinuating a previous situation between the two of them as she straddled him.  
  
"Pervert!" she yelled again.  
  
"Yeah, we've been through this before," he said, holding her arms in his strong grip to keep her from hitting him.  
  
'Gods he's so hot,' she thought to herself. 'Especially like this,' she thought hungrily.  
  
His expression changed suddenly and she shook her head violently to rid herself of those thoughts.  
  
'No, you can't want him. Not even like that, for that,' she scolded herself.  
  
'Yes you can,' his voice rang out in her mind. 'Quit thinking for once and just feel.'  
  
"Why does that sound familiar?" she asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Because, I've probably said it to you before in a situation much similar to this," he said. "So for once, just do it. Follow your heart and not your mind," he said and she let up on trying to get out of his iron grip.  
  
"You're right," she breathed out, suddenly kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her slender form and rolled her over onto her back, following her over.  
  
She whimpered in surprise as her back made contact with the cold stone of the floor.  
  
"Sorry," he said quickly and softly, resuming kissing her.  
  
"This isn't gonna work," she said, running a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The floor," she said, shifting her body.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, rocking back and then sitting half Indian- style.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, standing in front of him and holding her hand out for him.  
  
A storm began brewing outside of her window, neither aware of it. He looked up at her from his sitting position, the light in the room dancing off of his heavenly blue eyes just right. He paused for a moment, considering what she was offering and then, with a sure hand, he accepted her hand in his.  
  
The power fluctuated and then went completely out as she pulled him up to his feet, with his help, and started off toward her bed. He pulled her arm back and she swiftly turned toward him to land perfectly against his strong chest in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him in the dark, their eleven inch height difference quite evident to her, towering over her. He gently tipped her head back with his thumb on her chin and lowered his mouth to millimeters away from hers. Adrenaline began pumping through his system, speeding up his breathing and heart beat in anticipation. She closed her eyes and swallowed.  
  
then, lightening struck.  
  
His lips pressed against hers and lightening literally struck in the distance. His hand dropped from her arm and rested firmly on her waist, not letting her back out of anything anymore.  
  
She lifted herself up onto her toes, trying to make the distance between them shorter for him. She curled her fingers around the shoulders of his shirt for leverage which, actually, pulled her closer up to him, not that he minded it too much.  
  
He momentarily broke the kiss to scoop her up into his arms. Her arms went to his neck, a bit surprised at his action. He smiled down at her warmly and she relaxed as he carried her off to her bed. He gently lowered her to the bed and, reluctantly, she loosened her grip on him.  
  
Her head fell back on the soft pillow just as he climbed up on the bed as well. She saw his eyes flash in the lightening as he moved over her, his clear conviction flickering in the crystal blue depths. He kissed her again, this time not as softly but more ardent, more needy.  
  
She gasped as she felt one of his hands on the bare skin of her side and back. He moved his other hand to aid his cause and gently held her sitting up while taking her shirt off with the other, barely ever breaking their contact. Still sitting, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he quickly removed the obstructing article from his body.  
  
"I'm not letting you back out this time," she said softly to him.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," he half-grinned as he guided her back down onto her back, his lips touching hers the instant her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
AN: This ought to keep ya guys happy for a while!!! i think that since i have been making these chapters so freaking long, there will only be a maximum of two more chappies...*sniff* anywho, thanks to all who review me!!!i really do love you guys for it!!  
  
Ps- to ponder: did they do it? or not? stay tuned!!! 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot!!!!1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Was there really anything?  
  
  
  
Rei awoke in the morning, hearing a soft familiar voice calling her name, bringing her closer to consciousness with every sound.  
  
"Rei," she recognized the husky tone and gentleness in the voice.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"It's morning princess," he paused. "You know, daylight?"  
  
"Daylight?" she asked groggily. "What is this 'daylight'? I do not believe I know of this thing you speak of."  
  
He chuckled and turned her over onto her back so he could see her face.  
  
"ahr," she made a funny sound and sluggishly covered her eyes. "The sun! No! It is too bright! I must take cover before I burst into flames!" she said tiredly with a comical sense.  
  
She pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Now, none of that," he said, fighting with her to get the covers off of her. "And when did you develop such a sense of humor?"  
  
"Sense of humor?" she asked from under the covers. "I do not know what it is you speak of."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"You're funny," he said, finally getting the covers off of her face.  
  
"Me? funny? Well," she paused. "I try."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Your mood sure has changed," he caressed her hand with his own.  
  
"Well," she paused and smiled up at him. "I had good reason to-"  
  
*bang*  
  
the door flopped open and Rei cringed, trying to disappear under the covers or blend in with the bed.  
  
'I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here,' she repeated over and over in her mind, hoping it wasn't the bubbling blonde with pigtails standing in her doorway.  
  
"Oh__My___Gods," the slow, lower pitched voice of Lita came.  
  
Rei sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm not seeing this," she said.  
  
"Princess Lita," Jadeite said. "Please forgive this....uh, situation."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't mean to end up like that."  
  
"Oh, can it Lita," Rei said, exasperated. "you don't even know who he is."  
  
"Uh, yeah-huh," Lita retorted. "Lord Jadeite," she beamed. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Lord?" Rei asked as she hinted in her voice that she knew something. "Amy," she grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei," a meek voice came from behind Lita. "I had to tell someone."  
  
"Amy! How nice to see you again."  
  
"Saved by him,"Rei muttered. "Lucky."  
  
"Yes, though I wish it were under better circumstances given you don't have a shirt on and she seems to have accumulated one of your size."  
  
"Put it technically why don't ya?" Lita said to Amy. "It's just that you've got his shirt on and he doesn't have one on....and that kind of suggests some..."  
  
"I can fix that easily," he said, standing up out of the bed.  
  
Amy and Lita shielded their eyes sheepishly. Rei growled.  
  
"Ok ladies, it's not as if I was completely naked," he stated at the sight of their actions.  
  
Both girls uncovered their eyes carefully and stood amazed at the sight of his shirtless body.  
  
"Oh stop drooling," Rei said as she rolled her eyes and walked by them to make her way to the bathroom.  
  
She walked through the door and the last thing she heard before she shut it was the sound of Jadeite's light voice saying: "no, nothing of that sort went on."  
  
"Finally," she said, shedding the overly large shirt easily.  
  
She turned the faucet on and felt the hot water run over her hand and then added cold until it was just right for her- which happened to still be scalding hot. She turned the middle knob until the water came spraying from the shower head.  
  
Stripping herself of any remaining clothing, she stepped into the hot stream of water and let her head drop back as the cleansing water came rushing over her neck and chest.  
  
'I finally get to relax,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
The timid light from the sun peeked in from a high window near the ceiling of the room.  
  
She continued closing her eyes as a thought came upon her.  
  
"Was there really anything between us?" the words of another rolled off of her tongue and out of her mouth. "Or was it just..."  
  
Her eyes shot open in time for her to grab a hold of the shower curtain as she lost control over her legs. She felt incredibly weak as she tried in vain to slow her descent to the tub.  
  
She landed on her side and her head hit the side of the tub with a loud thud as her eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.  
  
"Rei," a calm voice called out to her. "Rei, are you alright?" the voice asked.  
  
Her violet eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I'm quite alright."  
  
She took a good look at her surroundings noting that she was no longer where she thought she was and the blue haired girl beside her.  
  
"How did I get from the bath chambers to here?" she asked.  
  
"You seem to have slipped and fell and hit your head quite hard."  
  
"Me? slip and fall?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm as puzzled as you are Rei-chan," Amy replied to her look of confusion.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen," she glared.  
  
"Rei, what do you mean?" Amy asked, beginning to become frightened.  
  
"I don't know," she replied, trying to stand. "I just know it wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Rei, be careful," Amy warned caringly. "I'm going for help."  
  
"Be quick," Rei called as Amy disappeared from the room.  
  
Rei dropped her head down and watched her hair fall into her face. She was a bit surprised that it still did that, even though it was as long as it was.  
  
she laughed to herself and brushed a chunk back behind her ear. She jumped a little at the sudden realization that there was a hand extended toward her.  
  
She looked up and semi-glared.  
  
"What now?" she demanded.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"I'm helping you," he paused. "Or are you so stubborn that you can't tell when you need it?"  
  
"I didn't ask you, if I recall correctly," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, I know you hate to hear this but I'm helping you anyway, princess," she cringed at the way he said the last part.  
  
Such coldness.  
  
"You can go now," she said to him as she steadied herself on her feet.  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
"There's nothing for you here," she said just as coldly as he had before.  
  
"There isn't?" he asked.  
  
He took a small step toward her.  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
"So," he began slowly, backing away from her. "Was there really anything between us?" he asked. "Or was it just one incredible night after another?"  
  
*FLASH* "Oh Rei!"Amy cried as she found her friend out cold in the bathtub, the water still running.  
  
*FLASH* He caught her off-guard at that question.  
  
She gave him no reply.  
  
"Is it someone else?"  
  
his blood began to boil at the thought of someone else with her. She was his, dammit. And he would rather die than hear about or see or know that another had touched her. Touched her body which, in his mind, belonged to him and him alone.  
  
"I swear, if I ever see any other man so much as look at you in a way that does not please me, so help me god, I'll kill him," he threatened, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
*FLASH* "Rei!" Amy called out to her friend as she laid her down on her bed, now clothed and dried off.  
  
"Oh, come on Rei," Amy said, gently shaking her shoulders.  
  
Rei coughed a bit and then her eyes shot open.  
  
"How the hell did I get here?" she asked. "where's Jed?"  
  
"I- we think something happened, a relapse or something, but you seemed to have passed out and hit your head quite hard in the shower," Amy replied in her usual manner.  
  
"Thanks Ames," Rei said. "But where's-?"  
  
"I'm right here," came the sweet, husky-toned reply of her secret lover.  
  
Rei immediately calmed down and her eyes brightened as he approached the side of the bed a knelt down beside it, taking her hand in his.  
  
To his surprise, she no longer resisted him.  
  
"Why the change, princess?" he asked.  
  
She leaned in closely to his ear and whispered into it.  
  
"Was there really anything between us? or was it just you?" she asked.  
  
His features became solemn as he moved back to look her in the eye.  
  
"Was there?" he asked her.  
  
*a week later*  
  
"Infuriating pile of shit," Jadeite muttered to the little pile of dirt and dust he had swept up from the cold stone floor, his feet reminded him of the temperature and texture of it every five seconds.  
  
Then she'd walk by. Every fiber of his being reminded him, just as well as one specific part of him reminded him of how much he wanted her each time she'd pass him. He felt her presence as she moved about the temple. It, no doubtedly, pissed her off. he knew it. A small smirk graced his face at the thought of her charging in there at any moment and either beating the hell out of him or kissing the hell out of him.  
  
he began sweeping the completely clean kitchen floor as she walked by once more.  
  
"That floor is very much done," she said.  
  
"I know," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" he asked, returning her arrogance.  
  
"I don't have time for this," she said, rolling her eyes and brushing past him to the door.  
  
Her shoulder made contact with the middle of his upper arm and an opportunity presented itself fully to him. His hand swiftly caught her arm and he threw her against the closest wall. She gasped in shock at the realization of his power and him realizing it as well. He approached her rapidly, closing off all hopes of escape from him. She fidgeted underneath his intense gaze, trying not to look into his eyes but to mesmerized to look too far away. He placed his hands beside her shoulders and leaned down close to her face.  
  
her heart sped up until she thought it would explode. She was completely terrified of what he might do to her and trying not to be scared only made it worse, which she knew, on some remote level, that he got off on scaring her. It intoxicated him. So did pleasuring her, but she'd never give him that much.  
  
the million thoughts of what his true intentions were that were running through her mind ceased the exact second that he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently to the curve of her soft neck. She let out a tiny moan and he moved his hand opposite the side he was on to her cheek and neck, caressing them carefully when the intermingled sound of soft and heavy footsteps approached the room.  
  
"Sere, Amy," Rei gasped out.  
  
Jadeite glared angrily at the door and threw his hand toward it, using all of the powers he had regained from recuperation to slam the door shut with an awful bang, shutting out the intruders.  
  
He turned back to her and kissed her hard on the lips, still concentrating on keeping the door shut, despite the progressively loud knocks. Rei leaned forward into the kiss, deepening it and making it as distracting as possible, stunning him and knocking his concentration off for a few seconds. And that's all she needed. She kneed him hard in the groin and then dropped him to the floor.  
  
"You behave yourself," she warned him as she pushed him under a table and covered him up with a long table cloth on the top of the table. "I'm actually saving your sorry ass."  
  
He wanted to die. She had put him in a lot of pain with that knee of hers. He had heard, loud and clear, the last thing she had said to him.  
  
"Save my sorry ass?" he asked himself. "We'll see about that," he smirked as he crawled out from under the low table and listened to the conversation.  
  
"Why'd ya slam the door Rei?" Serena asked.  
  
"I didn't," she said. "There was just this..."  
  
"Gust of wind," Amy said. "You know how this temple gets... the pure physics of it is that it creates a wind tunnel-"  
  
"Yeah ok, thanks Ames, I get the point," Serena said.  
  
Rei gave Amy a grateful look and Amy smiled back, just happy that her ingenious plan to thwart Serena's prying mind had worked.  
  
"Anyway," Serena began. "Got any good food?"  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"Good point," Serena replied to her friend. "Rei, you're acting a bit nervous... is anything wrong?"  
  
"No," Rei stated quickly. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" Serena said, narrowing her eyes at Rei.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive. There's nothing the matter," Rei said and turned Serena around in an effort to get her as far from the temple as possible.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Jadeite suggested, getting up to his feet and speaking much in the only manner that Serena would recognize him with.  
  
Sere's jaw dropped.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Come on Sere," Amy said. "Let's go to the arcade... now."  
  
"What's the rush?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no," Serena said. "He's dead."  
  
"Who's dead?" Amy asked.  
  
"Who's dead?" Serena reiterated very sarcastically. "Who the hell do you think?"  
  
"You can't keep me a secret forever, Rei," he said. "You never could."  
  
"Never could?" Serena nearly squeaked. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"Yeah," Amy grumbled. "A whole lot of something."  
  
"Rei," Serena begged. "Please don't tell me he's who I think he is."  
  
"Why don't you let her go and have her see for herself, Amy," Jadeite said with stress on her name.  
  
Amy growled and looked at Rei. She was angry, anyone could tell, but also defeated. Not by mind control though. By something else.  
  
Amy released Serena reluctantly. She slowly turned around to come face to face with Jadeite.  
  
"No," she said in denial as a few tears from shear fear treaded down each of her cheeks. "You're not supposed to be here."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said to her, realizing the rising anger in her.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Her glare became a look of surprise as she watched her best friend step between her and one of her worst enemies.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" Serena asked, shocked at her actions.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped and she fought to collect herself.  
  
Rei glanced back at Jadeite telling him that she wasn't backing down with the look in her eyes. He nodded and smiled subtly, pulling her back to him with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She placed her corresponding hands to his, matching perfectly.  
  
"I'm not going to let you try to hurt him," she said firmly.  
  
"Who said I was going to try?" Serena demanded. "And besides, it's not your fight."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I can't believe you'd betray the scouts like that," Serena said. "'Fraternizing with the enemy'," she quoted Amy.  
  
Amy groaned. "Serena, let her be. He's not hurting anyone."  
  
"Oh, so you're in on this too?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ye- no! Sere, you're being unreal," Amy argued.  
  
"How? this poor excuse of existence nearly killed us five years ago, Amy. He almost succeeded. Who's to say he's not back for his revenge?" Serena argued back.  
  
"He just isn't. Dammit," Amy spat back.  
  
Serena crossed her arms and looked at the ground, refusing to look at anything or anyone else.  
  
"Sere, just give him the benefit of a doubt," Amy begged. "Trust me."  
  
"I just can't believe this," she said. "How many others know?"  
  
"Only Lita," Amy said.  
  
Serena turned back around to face Jadeite and Rei and walked over to where she stood merely three feet from the two and glared.  
  
"Please don't hate me Sere," Rei pleaded softly.  
  
"Don't hate you?" she asked softly but angrily. "Don't hate you?!"  
  
Rei cringed, almost on the verge of crying. Jadeite felt her distress radiating from her and it made him angry and protective. He wanted to protect Rei from anything that made her upset or hurt and that infuriating immature little blonde was hurting his Rei.  
  
"Sere," Rei started.  
  
"Don't Sere me!" she yelled and Rei cringed.  
  
she wanted to crawl off into a corner and die.  
  
'Don't worry baby,' Jadeite spoke to her in her mind. 'I won't let her hurt you.'  
  
'You can't,' she said back to him. 'This isn't your fight.'  
  
'It is when it involves my girl,' he said, tightening his protective hold on her.  
  
"Do you even realize or remember what he did to us? To you?"  
  
"Yes," Rei replied softly. "I remember."  
  
"Then why in all of hell are you shielding him? Why are you even letting him touch you? I thought-"  
  
"You thought what?" Rei growled back. "You thought that he was good and dead and evil to the core? Is that it?"  
  
Serena didn't answer.  
  
Jadeite loosened his tight grip on her and she stepped forward out of it, still holding one of his hands for support.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't have your head so far up your ass you would have known that I was gone for a long time," Rei yelled. "And just guess where I was."  
  
No reply.  
  
"I was in the negaverse with-- you guessed it-- him," Rei said. "Now after being locked up in a small room with him for, oh, I don't know how long, a week maybe, I think I ought to know by now whether he's a threat or not."  
  
"You were in there with him?" Serena questioned.  
  
"You bet," Rei answered. "And I've spent every night since I got back in bed with him."  
  
"I don't want to hear that!!" Sere yelled and covered her ears.  
  
"Oh, the things we did... All....Night....Long....oh it was soooooo great," Rei said right up next to Serena's ear as she made gibberish noises to drown Rei out.  
  
Jadeite chuckled deeply.  
  
"And just what did we do, Rei?" he asked.  
  
She threw him a sideways glance.  
  
"Nothing," she paused. "Yet," she winked at him and he released her hand to let her and Amy drag the still blubbering Serena out of the temple and down to the arcade.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: eh...that sucked all kinds of ass. but that doesn't matter to me!!! i had fun writting it!!! you know the drill by now!! the last chapter is coming out soon!!!! two-three weeks tops...depending on my english teacher...*growls* stupid analysis essays. anywho, be kind to me and review!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Gah! I am SO sorry for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter to come out. I have been meaning to put it out for a while but I couldn't get anything on my computer to cooperate with me until now. I know you all hate me because I made you wait. *grovels humbly at your feet* I sure hope you enjoy this. I will warn all of you though, it is R for a reason. And this chapter adds to the reason that it is R. *grumbles something incoherent* FF.net will probably have my head for this chapter..... Anywho, life is about taking risks! So, read up and enjoy!!!  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own any of this other thatn the plot!!! But you already knew that ^_^  
  
malee- here's your chappie!!!!! Justina-thank you and here it is!! Lady Tskuya-sorry for confusing you. i have a habit of doing that-just ignore it. and thank you! Raven's Angel- Konichiwa! to you too!! i actually grett my Spanish teacher like that...quite odd sometimes. i intended to make Jadeite like that....*grins evilly* too bad he doesn't exist. Jedite's*Flame-thanks for the good luck. i definitely needed it(TAKS test was this week-if you're a Texan, you know what i'm talking about). i have survived english....for the time being. and here is your chapter!!! ^_^ Static-thank you, thank you. i try to make it as good as i can. your wait is over!!  
  
And now, I present to you:  
Chapter 8(so original, eh?)  
nightfall had reached the temple by the time Rei returned home.  
  
"Huh, the light's on," she said to herself, noting that her bedroom window was illuminated by what seemed to be light.  
  
She gracefully climbed the front stairs and stepped in. The sweet smell of roses flooded her senses and something told her, beckoned her to go upstairs. She slowly followed the staircase up until she felt the floor change texture under her feet. She looked down to find hundreds of blood red rose petals covering the staircase. She smiled.  
  
'He's up to something,' she thought to herself as she approached her bedroom door.  
  
She saw a flickering light that gave away that only fire could make such a pattern and closed her eyes as she opened the door to her room.  
  
she inhaled the stronger smell of roses deeply and opened her eyes. The room, from the floor to the bed to on the bed, was completely covered in rose petals. Red rose petals. And candles lined the room and lit it up to a soft glow.  
  
"Incredible," she said to herself.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," his husky tenor voice came soft and low from behind her, startling her a bit.  
  
"You scared me," she said as his arms enveloped her waist and he brushed her hair away from her neck and shoulder on one side.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, bending down and closing his slightly parted lips on the soft curve of her neck. "I didn't mean to."  
  
She moaned softly and leaned back into his embrace.  
  
"I want tonight to be special," he said.  
  
'As long as you keep doing this, you can have me any way you want,' she thought to herself.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't think such tempting things," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright," he said. "I had no intention, whatsoever, of stopping."  
  
"Good," she said, turning to him. "Have your way with me mister," she said and abruptly kissed him roughly on the lips.  
  
"As you wish," he replied, kissing her back in the same manner.  
  
His arms went tightly around her waist as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his mid-section. She slung her hair to one side with a simple flip of her head and kissed his neck as he carried her to her bed.  
  
"If you don't quit that, I'll never make it," he said, hinting that he was likely to drop her, as she ran a hand through his hair and scraped her teeth on his neck.  
  
"That's the Rei I remember," he said softly, laying her down on her back as gently as he could.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked. "I was a biter?"  
  
"Oh," he nearly laughed. "You were more than just a biter," he said climbing onto the bed and her, wrapping his arms around her, yet again, and kissing her.  
  
She pressed her hips hard to his when he deepened their kiss. He squinched his eyes and groaned, trying not to do anything of what he wanted in reply to her action. Instead, he slid one hand under the back of her shirt and deftly unsnapped her bra.  
  
He sat back on his knees and she got up on hers and caught his hands just as they went to the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," she chided him. "My way," she said and he dropped his arms to his sides and watched her eyes as she slowly unbuttoned every single one of the buttons on his shirt.  
  
She was halfway down now and she had a nice view inside of his shirt to his strong, solid chest. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed ever so slowly and unbuttoned the next button and so on.  
  
he remembered the last time they did this much. The girl had practically torn the damn shirt from his body. Gods was that a turn on. But this, this was slow and agonizing and he knew she knew what she was doing and what she was doing to him. He wanted to help her out and just rip the rest of the buttons off but she wouldn't have that. It'd spoil her fun.  
  
the last button. His eyes still never leaving hers, she unbuttoned the last one and carefully split the shirt open, slipping both of her hands up his firmly muscled abdomen and chest to his broad shoulders where she leaned over and down and kissed him, sliding her hands the rest of the way over his shoulders, taking the shirt with them. He reached behind himself, not breaking the kiss, and slowly and carefully pulled his shirt from each arm and cast it to the floor.  
  
she shifted herself onto his lap, straddling his waist, almost immediately feeling the results of her torture and torment on him. He let out a deep throated groan when she pressed herself to him and eased one hand up the back of her shirt and tugged upward on the bottom of it with the other. He easily removed it over her head and she threw her bra halfway across the room before they resumed kissing.  
  
enveloping her in one of his arms, he used the other for support as he slowly guided her back onto her back on the bed. "One minute sweetheart," he said to her, standing up on the floor and swiftly removing his pants.  
  
"Good idea," she said softly and did the same.  
  
Her modesty kicked in and she got under the covers and drew the top sheet up to her shoulders. He smiled softly. That was something new. The Rei he knew didn't care if she walked naked through the middle of the capital. Her face contorted into a look of confusion and then her eyes went wide when his boxers left his body as well. to that, he chuckled lightly. She shrunk back a little when he got back in bed with her. She turned to him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You aren't alright with this," he said. "I never should have..." he trailed off, turning over to leave when she caught his arm in her small hand.  
  
He turned back to her and their lips collided hard and fast. His hand went to the back of her neck and he softly caressed it, tangling his fingers in a mess of hair.  
  
she was scared. No, not scared. Terrified. She didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into until that moment and she panicked. She panicked when she saw what she saw and then when he was about to leave. She didn't want him to go.  
  
he stopped kissing her and held onto one of her hands.  
  
"You're shaking," he said, looking into her eyes deeply.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"I know," he said. "I know," he said again and paused. "You tell me when it's too much for you."  
  
She nodded, still not calming down any.  
  
"Just kiss me," she said timidly.  
  
A gentle smile crept its way across his face and, with a wave of his hand, every candle in the room went out at the same time. She jumped a little bit, not expecting it at all and then looked back at him, not releasing her grip on the sheet. His eyes were dark in contrast with the bright moonlight dancing off of them. She now understood what Mina meant by 'bedroom eyes' when she looked at them.  
  
The way he looked at her would have made her would have made her go weak in her knees had she not already been lying down. His handsome features looked best in the moonlight. He was definitely a lover. He had the soft look of one but in broad daylight he was a fighter. She swiftly observed his strong muscular build still apparent even in the dark. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch him.  
  
his smiled faded as he slowly drew closer to her until they were kissing again. She lay down flat on her back and pulled him flat over on top of herself, quickly feeling him again, only this time, amplified due to the lack of clothing to contain him.  
  
He put one knee down and then the other between her shaking legs and pressed his body against hers. He moved from kissing her lips to the gentle curve of her neck and shoulder. She whimpered lightly in response sending his sexual senses whirling almost out of his own control.  
  
He stopped and looked into her eyes and watched her slowly throw her head back and moan as he slowly slid into her. He gritted his teeth hard and breathed out heavily after burring himself completely in her and waiting for a few seconds before he regained control over himself, trying, for her sake, not to turn into some animal.  
  
She moved her hands and gripped his shoulders as best she could as he began a slow and steady pace. She let out tiny moans and whimpers that nearly drove him to insanity and he knew he couldn't let himself lose that much control. He fought hard not to just take as he usually would have. No, that'd have been way too much for her right then. She didn't remember and she wasn't in any kind of shape to be handled like that. But she moved with him the exact same way he remembered.  
  
She began digging her nails into his shoulders as they came closer and closer and closer. He pushed harder the closer he got, but somehow she didn't seem to mind. She only adapted to his will and demands. His soft moans of compliance turned into low groans and her tiny moans of pleasure turned into gasps and soft cries. And with her every move, every sound, he drove himself harder each time.  
  
Then came a bright light and energy wave, washing over them.  
  
*-*FLASH*-*  
  
"She's so beautiful," general Jadeite said as the four earth generals stood and watched the five princesses fight and bicker, keeping his eyes on the dark haired princess that seemed uninterested in what the other four were doing.  
  
"Way out of your league," Zoicite snorted.  
  
"Yeah, and I heard she's got a fiery temper and hates men," Nephrite said.  
  
"I don't think anyone so beautiful could be like that," Jadeite said, refusing to believe the other two.  
  
"Alright. But we warned you," Zoicite said to him. -*flash*-  
  
"May I have this dance?" a blonde haired man with blue eyes asked Rei at the annual moon ball.  
  
She looked up from her place, irritated at first, and smiled as she accepted him hand in hers. -*flash*-  
  
"I love you Rei," Jadeite said as they walked down the great halls of the moon palace.  
  
She smiled softly and leaned her head against his upper arm as they continued walking. -*flash*-  
  
"Stay with me?" he asked her as he stood up from the bed in which they had been kissing.  
  
she turned to him, a goddess in his eyes, and smiled, knowing what he was asking of her. -*flash*-  
  
tangled sheets surrounded them as they gave way to their passion all night long. -*flash*-  
  
"I'll always love you," he said, sitting on a stone bench in the garden, looking down at her lovingly. -*flash*-  
  
"Come with me. We can be happy together," Jadeite begged her as she turned away from him and began her way out of the room.  
  
"And live a life in shadows? hiding ourselves from the world?" Rei asked, turning back to him.  
  
"We could do it," he replied.  
  
"But is that what you want?" -*flash*-  
  
"I can't leave my duty," Rei said to Mina, both sitting on Mina's bed in her room.  
  
"Even if it means leaving him?" Mina asked her best friend.  
  
"Yes." -*flash*-  
  
"Rei, please. Don't do this," Jadeite begged her to change her mind.  
  
"I have to. It's the only way," she said coldly to him.  
  
"No it isn't. Please don't," he said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I have a duty, Jed," she said, taking her hand out of his.  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Then we must stick to our duties, even if it separates us," she said, standing up as tall as she could.  
  
"To hell with duty. I'd give it all up for you. Wouldn't you do the same for me?" he asked, almost yelling it at her. -*flash*-  
  
"No Beryl. You leave her alone," Jadeite warned the witch that had appeared to him.  
  
"Join me and I promise her safety," her evil voice rang out through the empty hallway.  
  
"I don't trust you witch," he spat.  
  
"Suit yourself." -*flash*-  
  
his tortured cry of pain rang out in the Negaverse as two big demons beat him.  
  
"I won't give in!" he yelled at beryl as she stood there and watched him receive the beating.  
  
"Then I won't let off. Boys, continue with the torture." -*flash*-  
  
"Jed?" Rei asked, confusedly on the battle field.  
  
"You wish," the evil incarnation of her lover spat at her.  
  
"Who are you? What have you do-"  
  
she was cut short but the blade of his broad sword driving into her.  
  
"Oh gods Rei! What have I done?!" he cried out as the evil drained him and he dropped the bloody sword to the ground.  
  
"Jed?" she asked as she collapsed into his arms, her blood pouring out onto him.  
  
"Yes love. I'm here," tears began running down as he held her upright.  
  
"Hold me close. I don't want to die alone."  
  
"Oh, you won't have to worry about that," the sinister voice of Zoicite rang out as he drove Jadeite's sword deeply through the two of them.  
  
They fell together, him on top of her. Her head hit the ground with a hard thud and she groaned.  
  
"I'm so sorry it had to end this way Rei," Jadeite said to her as she rapidly lost consciousness.  
  
"I love you," she said and he brought a hand up to, painfully, caress her cheek as she lay there dying.  
  
"I'll always love you." -*flash*-  
  
"Why didn't you let me die?!" Jadeite yelled at beryl from inside a recovery cell in the negaverse.  
  
"I still need you," the witch informed him.  
  
"I won't work for you," he spat.  
  
"Ah but you will....you are in no condition to resist," she smiled wickedly, knowing that he was still mortally wounded from that damned idiot Zoicite and that once Metallia had filled him again, he'd be more submissive and completely healed over.  
  
She laughed perversely as those thoughts ran through her mind and her ears filled with the cries of denial and pain from a defeated man. -*FLASH*-  
  
*-*FLASH*-*  
  
"Jadeite? who's this?" Rei asked Serena.  
  
"An evil general of Beryl's," Serena replied. "Remember? the one who put you in a head lock?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Rei replied. -*flash*-  
  
"Mars! Watch out!"sailor moon cried out to the new scout of Mars.  
  
"Your turn to give up your energy, sailor brat!" the evil general yelled.  
  
"I don't think so, Nega-trash!" Rei cried out and launched one of her attacks at him.  
  
"Argh!!!! I'll be back!" Jadeite growled as he jumped through a portal. -*flash*-  
  
"A 747? come on Jadeite. You could be a little more original than that!" Rei taunted.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were smarter!" Sere yelled in support of her friend.  
  
The three scouts swiftly dodged the 747 jet planes Jadeite was using to defeat them.  
  
"Mercury bubbles!"  
  
"Argh! I can't see!" Jadeite yelled as the dense fog filled the area.  
  
"No!!!!" he cried as the fog cleared well enough for him to see the 747s coming straight for him and he quickly vanished through a portal.  
  
-*flash*-  
  
"You failed me again!" beryl yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry my queen. I have," he said, submissively bowing to her.  
  
"For your insolence, I punish you to death! No, I've got a better plan. ... eternal sleep," a sinister smile crept across her face.  
  
"But my queen, I know-" he was cut off from what he was going to say by a crystal encasement quickly surrounding him and putting him into a sleep state.  
  
*-*FLASH*-*  
  
"Oh gods!" he breathed out heavily.  
  
He threw himself off of Rei and onto the floor. He slammed his back against the wall and tried to calm his breathing.  
  
"Oh my gods Rei."  
  
"Jed?" she asked, breathing in the same manner. "What in the hell was all of that?"  
  
"I don't...I can't," he said. "I shouldn't."  
  
"I only saw glimpses," she said quite thoughtfully, pulling the covers over her chest and up to her neck. "Glimpses after a shockwave of energy. Your energy. Your memories."  
  
"Glimpses were enough for me," he said. "What have I done?" he asked, bowing his head in his hands.  
  
"It wasn't you," she said coming over to him on the floor, dragging the sheet wrapped around her with herself.  
  
"I should never have left the moon," he said, looking up at her.  
  
"No," she said. "You shouldn't have."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and she smiled.  
  
"I know I'm more modest," she said. "It's different."  
  
She dropped to her knees in between his and leaned forward until there was very little space between herself and him.  
  
He pressed his head as hard as he could against the wall and looked down as good as he could at her, but the closer she got, the harder it was to do.  
  
"Princess?" he asked, barely above a whisper as she gently nodded and closed her lips over his.  
  
AN: well? like it, hate it, review it!!!! flames are more than welcome. i shall use them to keep my feet warm and toasty! ^_^ anywho, hope you enjoyed it. i might- and i mean *might*- go on to do the other three(or four, depending on how much i hate Sere at the moment) and finding their "loves." now, that's a big, huge might. i've kinda got myself into a huge hole with an AP english 3 class and Ap us history(both love to have us write essay after essay after essay, but i'll do what i can until either my brain explodes or i get a break. until then!!! 


	9. From Me to You With Love

Hello!!! First of all, I want to be like everyone else and say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed me. I love getting reviews. They remind me of hugs. ^_^ Anywho, as far as the rest of my story is concerned, I thought I had finished it and it was done, over with, completed. But, by popular demand, I shall, in fact, continue on.  
  
UNDER ONE CONDITION.  
  
I know and fully acknowledge that by doing this I am soliciting reviews for my own purposes not directly associated with completed works that you have read. However, I am still doing this. I would like to know which couple you'd like me to center the next part of this story on. Just simply review it with one of the following stated:  
  
Amy/Zoicite  
  
Lita/Nephrite/Nephlite(whoever the hell he is. I've yet to get it right.)  
  
Hmm.... what great options, eh? For those of you wondering why I didn't put Sere/Dare or Mina/Malachite up for voting, the whole Mina/Malachite crap(since he's the biggest badass) will be last right before the big battle and Serena and Darien will have their moments through the next three stories. Keep it in mind that the other three generals are going to be a hell of a lot harder to ressurect than our dear Jadeite. He was rather convenient. Anywho, that's why I'm the writer: to figure out how to get the ball rolling and then go with it.  
  
Please, if you have any ideas, whatsoever, on a scene, storyline, etc., that you would appreciate seeing in the next three, don't hesitate. Believe me, I'll try my hardest to write it in. It's always nice to have a bit of help when I'm stuck.  
  
Anywho, more love to you all and see you soon!!! MarsFire PS- I won't even begin writing again until I have at least 75 reviews/votes. ^_^ 


End file.
